Trying to Stay Afloat
by DancingWithWolvesXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is running from her past and is keeping it a secret. She wasn't like the other girls. Sasuke Uchiha noticed that from the first second he laid his eyes on her. What happens when a certain Uchiha tries to break the walls she puts up between the two of them. Will he save her from her past? Or will the past end up dragging her back down with him along?
1. The new girl

This is my first story ever! I hope you like it! I do not own any of the characters and I do not own Naruto. All rights to that go to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

*clack* *clack* *clack* *clack* She couldn't even hear her footsteps as they met the pavement in a quick and hurried rhythm. She was running, and running fast. She couldn't hear anything over the loudness of her breathing and the pounding of her heart against her chest. Her arms were pumping wildly by her sides as she ran, she didn't dare look back either. Feeling the fresh blood running down her leg and her arm, the throbbing pain around her eye giving her the sign that she was sure to have a bruise there in a few minutes. Rain poured down on her and she could barely see two feet infront of her, she was soaked and her pink hair stuck to her face. She just needed to get there, to the train station before he realized she was gone. He would come for her, and she didn't know if she would be able to fight him off again. She was ready for college, she had gotten into the best medical school there was, Konoha University. He hadn't been to please with that though, seeing as though it was too far and he wouldn't be able to "love" her from where he was.

She thought he would be happy for her, she had made a wonderful dinner for him. It was all of his favorites, the same meal her mother would cook for him. Cutting him a piece of pie; she let her mouth open and she told him the good news. She had gotten a full scholarship to KU, she thought he would be happy...but then reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Actually, it had been his fist.

So here she was, running as fast as she could to get to the train station in time. She had saved up money for years, which wasn't much, but it was enough to buy a train ticket to get the hell out of here. She had waited years for this, to get away from him...today was that day.

She kept her hood up as she entered the train station. She moved quickly, buying her ticket and going straight to her train. She didn't speak to anyone, she just kept her head down and ignored the looks she received. Finally, she had made it onto her train and she sat in the back keeping to herself. She looked out the window as the engine started, and everything; the lights, the buildings, the house she grew up in..it all disappeared.

Sakura Haruno, age 18. Runaway.

* * *

Her pink hair made her stick out like a sore thumb, and it annoyed him. He sat there at the table with Naruto and a few of the others as he watched her from the distance. She seemed alert and aware, but she had a really bright smile on her face. Sasuke watched as Naruto had suddenly stood up, he seemed to have spot the pinkette as well.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice bellowed over as he ran towards her. Sasuke watched with a cool expression on his face but he was interested in what was happening. So her name is Sakura then? How did Naruto even know her? Sasuke watched as she had turned to look toward their direction, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a bright smile as she broke out into a sprint, meeting Naruto halfway and jumping into his arm. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the two laugh and spin around.

Sasuke was in his second year at college, and he had not once seen this girl. She seemed like any other girl, annoying and crying for attention. He figured she was new here, starting her first year here at KU. She wasn't as flashy as the other girls here, more down to earth. She was simple it seemed, a pair of leggings, tall boots, a dark purple long sleeve that hung off one shoulder, and a bag that hung by her hip.

He found this girl annoying, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Sakura had been staying in a hotel since she made her get away, but today was her first day in college and she was not happy, she hasn't been happy in years, but she thinks she might be on the way to happy. She walked along the campus of KU, admiring the place and the people..everyone seemed so happy. Her head snapped to the side as she heard her name ring across the campus toward her. Her eyes met his bright blue ones and her feet automatically began to move.

"Naruto!" her voice rang out, her body crashing into his and her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Naruto Uzumaki had been her best friend many years ago before he moved away to Konoha. He had been around when he mother was, but he moved before she had died...before her father had turned so cruel. She hadn't expected to see Naruto here at all, when he sat her down he asked how she was and they chatted idly.

Sakura was afraid of boy she didn't know, but her therapist had told her that it was normal for somebody who had been what she's been through.

She explained to him that she was here on a scholarship to be a surgeon and he had hugged multiple times again as she spoke. She watched Naruto turn to look behind him and yell to a tall boy with dark hair. "Sasuke-teme! Get over here!" he yelled and Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit as he did so. Sakura's emerald eyes watched as Naruto's friend came over toward them.

She took in his appearance, he was in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. He doesn't look as cheerful as Naruto, actually he looks quite bored. When he made his way closer to them she felt his presence almost calming and he doesn't make her nervous. She doesn't know why that is.

* * *

"Teme, this is Sakura-Chan. She's been my best friend since we were little until I moved here to Konoha." , Naruto introduced her. Sasuke's eyes scanned over the petite girl. He could see why Naruto was friends with her. Naruto liked girls like her. Pretty, vapid, and smiley...but in this case, fake too. Her smiles were fake, her hair too girly and pink to be real.

Sasuke was told to never judge a book by it's cover, but he didn't care. She looked like an only child, a daddy's girl, a stupid cheerleader or something. Sasuke didn't like girls like her. They were selfish, spoiled, self-centered, and unlike him, never knew what it was like to be alone.

"Haruno, Sakura" he heard her say as she held out her hand and gave another (fake) smile. Her voice was smooth and she wasn't shy either. His hand met hers in a handshake, "Uchiha, Sasuke". His eyes met her green ones and he was even more annoyed and let go of her hand. He took in her appearance; she was tiny, and she was thin with really long legs. She looked so delicate.

"Are you here alone? Or are your parents? I would love to see them!" Sasuke heard Naruto say toward Sakura and Sasuke saw her give a nod that said she was alone. Just a small nod that didn't give any explanation why someone like her she be alone on a day like today. She didn't say anymore about where her parents were and it seemed to him like it was something she didn't want to talk about, even if she did continue to smile.

"Well if that's the case, then you can grab a bite to eat with us!" Naruto offered and Sasuke was annoyed because he already knew her answer before she said it. "That would be great!" she said, a smile present on her face.

That annoyed Sasuke, because he knew this meant she would be seeing a lot of this girl.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about Sasuke, but she didn't mind his presence. He was quiet though and only muttered one worded answers. She didn't eat though, she wasn't quite hungry. She was introduced to the others and had taken a liking to Ino. The others seemed to like Sakura too.

"I'm from Suna, I'm studying Premed and I'm a dancer and I run a lot." she tells them. It's nice to catch up with Naruto, and she can tell he's still the same go-lucky kid as he was when they were kids. His bright blue eyes light up as he speaks and he wears the same color shirt he used to always wear...orange. She watched as he eats a large helping of ramen, his favorite food since they were little.

She smiled as they told her about themselves. She could feel Sasuke's dark eyes on her though, almost in an accusing manner but she doesn't say anything. She feels like Sasuke is trying to see her or trying to get in her head somehow..but she just keeps smiling.

Sasuke had stood up though and threw his now empty water bottle into the trash. "I'm going to the park." he announced and left, ignoring Naruto's and the other's protest. She was unsure why he had left so soon but she guessed it didn't really matter, she didn't think it did at least.

Afterwards Naruto had taken her on a tour of KU and she was instantly in love with the place. He walked her to her room and cheerfully said goodnight. She locked her door and looked around at her dorm. She was alone..but not really, now that she had made new friends. But nights had always been the hardest for her. That's when he invaded her her mind and gave her nightmares. She'd wake up with adrenaline rushing through her body and beads of sweating dripping from her forehead.

It had always been like this.

And she hated him for that.

* * *

Run. Jump. Dunk. Run. Jump. Shoot.

Sasuke bounced the basketball as he ran back and forth on the basketball court that was located on campus. His raven hair sticking to his sweaty face. His mind was plagued by a pink haired girl named Sakura.

He was annoyed by that stupid girl. She was so annoying.

She is fake, just like her fake smiles.

It's clear to see that she's pretty, she's smart, and she has a great sense of humor. But it's a lie. A cover up. A mask that she's hiding behind. That stupid girl is a mess inside and she's a liar.

Sasuke hates liars. So until that annoying girl admits that she is a mess and that she is truly broken. Sasuke sees no reason to even acknowledge her presence.

Sasuke doesn't know what it is about this girl, but he just can't seem to shake her off of his mind. And, because of that..he's missed every shot he's taken. The basketball keeps hitting the rim and bouncing to the ground.

...stupid annoying girl.


	2. Mishaps and a party

After calming herself from yet again another panic attack, her puffy eyes looked over at the red glowing numbers that shone brightly in the darkness. 4:45. How she manages to sleep only a few hours a night and function throughout the day was beyond her. She stared at the clock until it struck Five O'clock and decided there would be no way she'd fall asleep. Sighing, she forced herself to get up and get dressed.

Some people found sleep a way to get away from the real world...but when she went to sleep, she found that waking up was no better than the nightmares that invaded her mind while she slept. It was hell inside her head while she was wide awake and walking, and it was even more hell as she slept.

Sneakers.

Sweatshirt.

Shorts.

Headphones...volume all the way up.

The second her foot hit the pavement outside of her dorm, she was off. It was still dark outside but there was hints of orange sunlight starting to show. Running had become a second nature to her. She ran to get away physically and mentally. She would make sure her music was loud enough so she couldn't hear anything but the lyrics.

Not her breathing.

Not her thoughts.

Nothing.

Sakura had taken a liking to running, as well as dancing. She was good a both, But she only danced when she was by herself. It had been a way to express her anger, her sadness..her pain. But, it was only something she did for herself and not once had she ever danced in front of someone...or would she ever.

Sweat poured down her forehead but she refused to stop, she would never stop. Giving up was something she was not so keen on doing. Even as the heat rose in the air around her she kept going. She wanted to. She needed to. She had to.

But there were times where she felt like she couldn't go on anymore. Like the world at hit her too hard and there was nothing left for her.

Like now, where she stopped in front of a street light and hunched over, holding herself up on her shaky legs.

* * *

He watched her from the court he was sitting on. What was she doing out so early? He had never seen anyone else besides himself up as early as this. Why was she being so stupid as to go running alone? Did she not know that there were scumbags who went after naïve girls like her? It was hot out and he took in her appearance.

He watched her pink(fake) hair swish behind her in a long ponytail. A sweatshirt in the middle of June? Was she insane? It was clear to anyone who saw her that she was exhausted, and the overly large sweatshirt made her look even smaller than she already was.

The court was miles from their dorm house and the only way he was able to get there was his bike. It was extremely hot out already, and here this stupid girl was wearing heavy clothes on a seven mile run. So..stupid. Then he saw it, the desperation in her eyes as she suddenly stopped and propped herself up on her knees. When others looked at her they would see a beautiful smiling girl, but when he saw her he saw past that. He saw the pain that was in her eyes and the forcefulness behind her smile. Fake.

And Sasuke Uchiha hated fake..and liars.

Just like her.

Then Sasuke saw her stand up tall and look over to him, her emerald orbs meeting his onyx ones. He had expected her to tell him to stop staring, but instead he watched her tiny hand come up beside her head and wave at him. Her gesture was kind and then just as quick as it happened, her hand went down to her side. She spun around on her heel and went right back the way she came.

What was it with this girl? Why did she plague his mind constantly even when he tried to hard to get her out of his mind.

Annoying.

* * *

The book suddenly hit the floor of her dorm and her head turned to watch Naruto grumbled to himself. "Sakura-Chan this is useless! And this is so utterly boring, why don't we just go out to do something fun?" Shaking her head with a laugh, "Because you're failing, and you cannot afford to do that my friend." In the corner Sasuke said his one syllable word...if it was even considered a word.

"Hn."

What was that even supposed to mean? It wasn't in the dictionary that was for sure. But Sakura didn't really mind..nor did she mind the nights where the two guys would come over. Well...when Naruto would drag Sasuke over to her dorm with him. She would sneak peaks over at Sasuke, hunched over scribbling notes from his text-book. She wanted to get to know him, even if he didn't want to get to know her. She felt a sense of security when he was around, but she knew she needed to be careful.

Because Sasuke Uchiha was the kind of guy that she could easily fall for. That scared her...a lot.

Sakura couldn't stop Naruto because it wasn't too long until he had dragged the two of them out of her room and out to meet the others. Sakura wasn't a fan of parties, they made her anxious. Things happen when people lose their sense of judgment, and they weren't good things.

* * *

They're surrounded by loud yelling, drink spilling, and laughter. Smell of alcohol and drugs filled their noses, but no one seemed to care.

His dark eyes watched her as she tilted her head back laughing at something Ino had said. She looked like every girl in the room; long curly hair cascading down her back, shorts that showed off her long legs, and a white tank top that rose a bit to show her skin if she moved a certain way. But, there was a difference.

She wasn't wasted and falling over like every other girl there was. She was more aware than the others and she wasn't fawning over idiotic boys. He eyed the red cup in her hand that she hadn't drunk out of yet. It was way past 12 in the morning and almost everyone there was half past drunk, except for the few people who included himself. They had been there for a few hours already and he had expected Sakura to be one of the light weights someone would end up having to carry home, but she wasn't. He wouldn't say it out loud...but she was beautiful...and extremely annoying.

Maybe he was judging her, maybe he was wrong, but he did not care.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw a guy come up to Sakura. He watched them for a few second and he saw Sakura shake her head, giving the man before her a polite smile. He didn't leave though, this man who sasuke knew as Zaku, he only moved closer to Sakura. Anyone who was clear in their head would see Sakura was growing uncomfortable. Zaku bent low next to Sakura's face and moved so she was against the wall...He must have said something Sakura didn't like because she suddenly pushed him away and tried to move past him.

It happened fast.

Zaku had grabbed Sakura roughly by her shoulder, her drink falling to the floor as he back was pressed firmly against the wall behind her. "Hey!" Sakura's voice said in shock. Fear, pain, and worry clear on her face as she struggled. Zaku was close, way too close for Sakura's comfort.

...and for Sasuke's.

Sasuke was there in an instant. His hand grabbing the back of Zaku's shirt and shoving him off of Sakura, a scream emitting from Sakura's throat.

"Get your own girl Uchiha." Zaku snapped, lunging forward with his fist aimed high at Sasuke. Sasuke's arm shot up, his hand gripping Zaku's wrist before Sasuke's own fist came slamming down on the side of Zaku's face. Sasuke was angry, and his voice was dark when he spoke. "get out of here Zaku, before things get really ugly.". At this point, all eyes were on the three of them. Zaku gave Sasuke a dirty look as he stood back up, but he walked away after staring at Sasuke for a few moments.

Turning to look at Sakura, whose eyes were wide and her mouth forming a small "o".

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to her only to be stopped as her hand shot up in front of her defensively.

"Sakura-" ..."no!", Sakura said sternly in a shaky voice, cutting Sasuke off. Then she took off, pushing and shoving people out of her way as she exited the building. She was practically running and had made it halfway down the street until Sasuke had chased after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to face him in the middle of the street causing her to jump.

Sasuke looked at her with an inquisitive look, "Where are you running off to? It's late and-" "Sasuke let me go." she said her green eyes widening slightly, pulling her arm sharply from his grasp.

"What are you doing? Why did you just run off like that?" he countered. "Leave me alone." she said as she began backing away from him.

Sasuke stared at her, and he decided to try again. His hand shot out, grabbing her slim wrist to keep her in place and there was no mistaking the naked fear that developed on her face.

Sasuke knew the signs. Pupils dilating, hyperventilation, sweating, shaking, stress. It was her flight or fight instincts. What had she gone through for those to kick in so easily? What would cause her to react so aggressively and urgently just at a man's touch, even as innocent as his? Her body had grown so tense and she looked like she was going to either attack him or turn and run away. Sakura began struggling against his hold the second he grabbed her wrist and he pulls her closer by her shoulders. "Sakura stop." he says firmly, but it didn't seem to matter what he was saying because she jerked herself free and kept taking more steps away from him.

"Would you calm down?" he says, much more harshly than he had intended, "Just come on let's go.".

The pure terror on her face was almost enough to make him guess and understand what she's been through, and why she's so defensive at his touch. He wants to break her down, and make her tell him everything. He wants to know all the lies she's hiding behind, but the other part of him feels guilt hitting him hard in the chest for causing her to be like this.

The color drains from her face and her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Tiny hands went into fist at her sides. "please..would you please just..stop...please...don't." . Her voice small and raspy.

Sasuke is lost at what to do, he's never dealt with this kind of thing. And this annoying stupid girl was causing him more problems by the second. A simple thank-you would have done fine after he got that asshole away from her at the party, but instead she ran off and he was forced to chase her after her. Right? He had to. He couldn't just let her run off.

The next thing Sasuke knows, he's reaching out to catch her the moment he sees her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She's light, too light, just like he had expected. He stands there looking at her unconscious form in his arms. He wants to yell at her to wake up and ask her a million questions, but there would be none of that tonight.

Here he was, in the middle of the night..in the middle of a street...holding an unconscious girl

.

.

.

.

.

_ What the fuck._


	3. Walls and Barriers

I AM ALIVE! I'm sorry it's been soooo long. But, on the bright side, school is now out and I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands now to post new chapters!

I don't own anything about Naruto, and all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the story plot!

* * *

She registered the splitting headache that erupted throughout her head when she came to. She kept her eyes closed for a while before they opened. She shot up…more pain inside her head. She didn't know where she was, nothing was familiar about this room. Where was she? Had he found her? Her heart immediately began to pick up it pace and beat faster than normal. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately sucked in a breath before jerking away from the touch.

She looked up.

Sasuke.

It all came rushing back to her, last night's events. The fight between the two men, Sasuke running after her, then everything went black.

Her green eyes met his onyx ones. He was looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Should she lie? Say that she was sick? That she was just overly tired and that's the reason she passed out?

No.

He knew. She knew that he knew.

"I'm sorry about that…I should...I should go" she said and immediately pulled back the blanket that covered her and her head was down as she made her way to stand and get past him. She stopped though when she felt two hands on her shoulder push her firmly but gently back onto the bed.

She flinched slightly and had a feeling that he wasn't going to let her off the hook just yet.

* * *

He looked at her and kneeled down, moving his hands away from her shoulders. She looked terrible…he once curly hair was now loose and messy. Her once perfectly applied make up was now smeared. He didn't say anything for quite some time. His eyes just stared searching her face. He had to be careful with her, she was fragile and it was clear.

Her voice was small when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I should really go. I-"

He cut her off.

"Why did you do that?"

She stared at him and looked to the side. "I get panic attacks…just bad anxiety. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just let me-"

His voice cut hers off again. "But, why?"

He knew though. Well, he didn't know. But, he could definitely take a guess. The way she reacted to his touch only a few hours earlier was enough to give him an idea. This girl was broken, and she was a liar.

She didn't say anything she just looked down at her shaking hands. He could see she was scared and this was a low point for her. He understood, he got it. She was a broken girl who kept smiling. She was a liar, and he understood why.

She wasn't just some girl, and he knew that. He was right about her but at the same time he had been completely wrong. Her name was Sakura, and from now on that's what he was going to call her.

He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this vulnerable girl in front of him. He was intrigued with her and he found himself understanding her a bit more.

He wanted him to tell her, but he knew he shouldn't press the subject.

Instead he nods and stands, "It's still early, you should go to sleep."

* * *

Weeks had passed after that incident, and he and the pinkette had been spending more and more time with one another. They kept a distance though. The studied together just like they always had with Naruto. Now though, he would study with her or merely hang out in her room when the others weren't around.

He wasn't sure what it was and he would never admit it. But, he had a strong urge to protect the small girl. She was incredibly small and it seemed that she never slept. She always had dark bags under her eyes which she covered easily with makeup. He had grown attached to her but distance was always something that the two kept between them.

* * *

She was curious about him, but she felt it would go against their secret and unsaid rules. She wanted to know though, why was he the way he was. What made him Sasuke Uchiha? She was comfortable around him, and after that night she had a feeling that he knew part of her secret. Thing was, he really didn't know and he never would.

It had been months since she ran away and she was constantly paranoid, something Sasuke had picked up on. She was thankful to be out of that hell hole, and she was starting to feel…should she say it?

Happy?

She felt safe with Sasuke by her side, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him when they weren't around each other. It had been a long time since she had felt this safe…and it may have actually been the first time since her mother had died which was when she was only a little girl.

Sasuke Uchiha was breaking down her walls, but she was still putting up a fight. She wasn't sure she wanted to let him in, and it was going to be a long time before those walls came completely down.

But, she still felt it.

The rumbling of those walls that were threatening to come down at any second because a certain Uchiha was beating them down slowly and constantly.

* * *

He was freaking out.

He was angry.

He was pissed.

That stupid bitch had left him and even stolen some of his money.

He was going to find her he decided. He wore a sickening grin as he thought about it. Taking a swig of alcohol from the bottle he let out a short laugh. He was going to find her and he was going to make her pay. She wouldn't ever be able to leave his sight again.


	4. A scar

New chapter! I hope you guys like this so far! Please review and let me know, and I'm always open for new suggestions.

As usual, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I merely own the plot of the story^^

* * *

Their friends had seen the changes in the two of them.

They were spending more time with one another, they both laughed a little more, and their friends couldn't help but notice the looks the two gave eachother. Ino harassed Sakura about it and Sasuke was getting nailed with questions by Naruto.

They were just friends. That's all it ever was and that all it would ever be…atleast that's what they told themselves.

Sasuke did not love her. He was attracted to her, and he knew that…but no it was far more than attraction.

His eyes watched her as she wrote down notes. He wasn't paying attention to the professor, he wasn't paying attention to the math they were learning, and he wasn't paying attention to the fact that he might need to take notes as well. However, he was paying attention to how her long pink hair fell to one side as she wrote and how her lips formed a straight line with she was focused on something. She was beautiful, annoying…but still beautiful. He didn't know how she managed to make herself so put together all the time.

His eyes narrowed.

The sleeve on her shoulder was falling slightly to reveal more of her shoulder. A line. A scar. It was sticking out ever so slightly that his eyes could see it. It made him curious, an angry,

What kind of girl was she? How could someone like her even possess the slightest scar? She was too beautiful…but she was also so broken as he had discovered from the first day he met her months ago.

His eyes snapped back to her face when he saw her head turn up. Their eyes met. His dark, questioning ones to her green and confused ones. She raised an eyebrow at him and he couldn't look away. He wanted to grab her and force all of the truth out of her. But he wouldn't, not today. He looked away from her and back to the board, but that didn't stop him from feeling those green eyes on him.

* * *

Sakura got a job. Many students at KU didn't have jobs, mostly because they weren't supporting themselves. They had parents sending money to them and supporting them, but she was supporting herself and still in hiding. She had gotten in to KU on a scholarship, but she still needed money.

She smiled and shook her head at her friends, who questioned her. They didn't see it necessary for her to get a job when she already had such a large load from school. She ignored the dark eyes on her when she was talking about her new job at the café, but she knew he understood. There was a silent understanding between her and Sasuke, and unlike the rest of their friends; he knew she needed a job.

Her first day had been a success, and the gang had decided to celebrate. Honestly, they were just looking for any reason to get drunk. She stayed close to Sasuke though, even though she knew it was a bad idea. Because in her head she knew that he deserved someone much better than her. She missed him when he wasn't around, she yearned for him. She hated the thought of her needing someone but she needed him.

They talked quietly to one another and she continued to smile. His hand was on her leg and she didn't take it off even though in her head she kept telling herself to move it. She had to move it. This was bad.

Looking around at her friends she smiled. Naruto was as drunk as ever and Ino might have been even more drunk. She suddenly felt really out of place and her stomach tightened. She didn't belong with these people. They were happy…truly happy. And here she was smiling, but she wasn't happy. Did that make her a hypocrite?

"What's wrong?" his voice caused her to look to her left and up at him. Sasuke was giving her a look that said IKnowsomethingiswrongsotellme. He was beautiful, and so caring in his own way.

"Oh-nothing! I'm just not feeling well is all, actually I think I'm going to go okay?" she didn't wait for a response and slid off the couch. Her leg missing the warmth of his hand already. Despite the arguments from her friends telling her to stay she kept going. It was dark out, and it scared her. She stopped outside of Naruto and Sasuke's dorm and looked around suddenly filling up with fear. Within the next few moments she heard footsteps and in the second she booked it.

Her feet hit the pavement, it was him. It had to be him. Her arms flung wildly at her sides as she raced to get across campus back to her dorm. She was sprinting and she could hear shouting. It was a man's voice and she knew it had to be him. He found her, and he was going to kill her.

A shriek escaped her lips when an hand shot out and grabbed her arm from behind and spun her around and grabbing her other arm. She was screaming and she was trying to get away.

"Stop! Let me go, Let me go! I'm sorry let me go!" she begged. "Let me go-"

"Sakura it's me! Calm down, it's me!"

Her eyes shot open and her screams died down in her throat.

* * *

_She didn't even touch her food. Why the hell did she just leave like that?_

Sasuke watched her retreating form before standing up and slamming money on the table.

He hadn't expected her to run off like that, and he definitely hadn't expected her to keep running away from him. He was getting angry, why was she still running from him?

Finally catching up to her; his arm shot out to spin her around and keep her in place.

Her screams echoed in his ears and he couldn't understand why she was so frightened. He had called her name several times before hand, she had to know it was him. His hand was on her face and he tried to make her look at him.

"Sakura it's me! Calm down, it's me!"

Sasuke watched her green eyes open up and watched the fear disappear from her face.

"Sasuke? I-I thought…why are you following me? Are you stupid! Do you have any idea what you just put me through?"

Was she kidding? Then he felt it, a fist against his chest.

"You can't-" another hit to his chest. "just go chasing" hit. "people! Why" hit "did" hit "you" hit "do that!" and now her fist were hitting him repeatidly as her voice cracked. Sasuke could see the tears in her eyes and her grabbed her hands again and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry okay?!" he said a little too loudly before his voice softened. "It was just me..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you". Sasuke could feel her small hands gripping the front of her shirt and her small form was shaking.

"Come on, I'll bring you home." There wasn't any room for argument because he was already pulling her in the direction of her dorm.

So annoying. This girl was so much trouble to him, all he wanted to do was bring her jacket back to her.

He watched her walk inside her dorm and her followed suit while he closed her door and stood a few feet away from her with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was calling your name and you just kept running? Why the hell were you running to begin with?" he said annoyed.

She didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him and she wouldn't just turn around and look him in the eye already.

So she was going to be stubborn? She was killing him, and right now he was in her room and she looked so vulnerable. He imagined her on her back, his chest pressed against hers, and her lips against his.

No, this was not the place or the time.

He moved so he stood close behind her, and his hands coming to rest at her shoulders. His left hand pushed down the left side of her shirt to expose her shoulder.

"What happened here?" he asked in a low voice that was close to her ear.

"It was an accident…from a long time ago", he hear her reply in a voice so small he could barely hear her.

" You are such...a liar " he said slowly as his lips came close to her ear, brushing against them lightly and his breath fanning against her.

He could practically hear her heart racing but she was relaxing to his touch.

"you're constantly lying to me Sakura…tell me the truth for once would you?" he said against her beautiful pale skin. He wanted to push her against a wall right now, to break her. To make her tell him everything .

* * *

No, no, no. This shouldn't be happening. This was wrong. But the way his lips were against her skin made her shiver and she wanted more.

But, he kept asking her for the truth…the truth that should never be spoken of. Something that she couldn't tell him or anyone else.

By now she could feel his whole body pressed against her back. He was so close, and his smell filled her nose. It was soothing, therapeutic…addicting.

"I'm telling you the truth Sasuke, I-"

"no you're not!" he growled at her.

She knew what she needed to do. She didn't want to, but she had to.

She broke away from his hold and turned around to look him square in the eye.

"get out of here. Get out of here right now. It's none of your business so leave right now!"

He was taken aback and he smirked at her. "So you admit you're lying."

She shoved him. "Get out! Now!"

"I want to know the truth! God dammit Sakura, let me in already! Stop pushing me away, I'm trying to get to know you, but you're making that impossible!" he said, his voice suddenly rising with hers.

"Just listen to me already! I don't need you! I don't need anybody! I don't need your worries! I don't want to see you! Get out already! Get out! I'm tired of your questions! I'm not going to let you hurt me! Just get out already! I-"

His lips were on hers and his hands around her waist to pull her body closer to his. She was caught off guard, but that didn't stop her from kissing him. Her hand came to wrap around his neck and she reached up on her tip toes to press herself against him more.

It was overwhelming, but she needed him. She couldn't get enough of this kiss, and his hands tightened their hold around her waist. This was a new feeling, a man who wasn't going to hit her, a man who wasn't about to kick her in the dirt.

He pulled away and he looked down at her and she up at him. Their eyes met and she was breathless.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

I really hope you guys like this story. Please tell me what you guys think and review! Please please please! I want to know what you guys think about this!


	5. Every Rose has it's Thorn

Okay so here's chapter 5! Please tell me what you guys think! I would love to know!

Hope everyone is having a brilliant night...or day? Where ever you guys are!

As usual, I don't own the characters, or Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I simply own the story plot^^

Enjoy loves!

* * *

Sakura's heart was racing. One hand was gripping the front of his shirt tightly while the other was tightly holding onto the base on his neck.

They were breathless.

She was dizzy.

He was intoxicating.

_"__I'm not going to hurt you"._

The words echoed in her ears.

Was she supposed to reply? Was she supposed to kiss him again? She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him again…and again…and again. She could feel his hold on her still, and it caused something to stir inside of her. She felt safe right here…she felt protected.

"Sasuke…" she started to say before she was cut off with Sasuke's words.

"I'm not going to hurt you; no one is going to hurt you here. I promise you that. I don't know what I have to do for me to prove that to you. I'm tired of being shut out, we all are." His words were firm but he was no longer yelling. His voice was just above a whisper. Their faces only inches apart.

She was waging inner war with herself. She trusted him, and that scared her. If he kept persisting she knew she would break down. She would break down and tell him everything, but she was stronger than she appeared. Sasuke knew that.

"No…No No No." she started, yanking her body from his hold. "No. This..t-this is wrong." Her words were shaking and her voice was cracking.

Sasuke merely stared at her and she could feel his gaze burning into her.

"Go, go right now…" she said firmly before she turned her back to him for the second time that night. "I have things to study for." A lie. She didn't need to study at all. He knew that. She knew that. Everyone knew that. She wanted him to stay, but she also wanted him to stay away. God she wanted him to stay and just hold her. She was so alone at this moment and she was so vulnerable, but she did the only think she had ever learned to do.

Put up a wall when things get too tough or messy. Ignore your heart and use your head.

_You can only rely on yourself Sakura and me of course. Besides, I'm the only one you'll ever need. Right Sa-ku-ra- Chan?_

_Yes father._

Sakura gritted her teeth together and squeezed her eyes tightly. The room was silent and so thick with tension. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart. Sasuke had become one of her best friends…and she cared way more than she should for the dark haired male.

"hn."

She heard his retreating footsteps.

The sound of her door opening.

The sound of her door slamming shut.

Dead silence.

Her arm lashed out and hit the desk in front of her and she spun to kick the dresser.

She was so angry at herself, at _him_.

Her breathing was heavy and she was ready to cry.

*_knock knock knock* _

Why was he back? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he just make it easier for the both of them and stay away from her? She's only trying to do what's best for him. She wasn't going to let him get hurt because of her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before wiping her face and marching towards the door. Grabbing the handle she swung her door open, "Sasuke I thought I told you to-what?"

Sakura looked around, not seeing Sasuke at all.

Her eyes scanned the area as she looked around for Sasuke. She swore she heard a knocking. Looking down her eyes narrowed. A vase of white roses? And one single rose? She looked around once more before bending down and picking up the flowers. Shutting her door behind her; she walked over to sit the vase on the night stand and sat on her bed. She stared at them and found them strange. There was no way that Sasuke could have placed them there right? There was no card and she was skeptical. No card? Who the hell would be putting roses outside her dorm at 1 in the morning?

She got herself ready for bed and as she looked in the mirror she thought about the kiss and the arguing. And the scar that he had asked her about. She remembered every moment; it wasn't an accident by any means. She suddenly became angrier and as she walked over to her bed she stared the beautiful flowers in front of her. The flowers were so beautiful; she didn't deserve anything like them. She was ugly, she was trash, she didn't deserve anything goof to happen to her.

Damn him. Damn her. Damn this fucking life and the stupid scars it had brought to her.

No it wasn't life that scarred her, it was her father.

If that's what she could even call him.

Her hand shot out to grab the vase before standing up and throwing it against the wall opposite to her. A loud crash could be heard within the rooms around her.

Her chest was heaving up and down and glass cut into her hand from squeezing the vase so tightly. It was breaking before she even threw it.

Her emerald eyes were wide and tears filled them as she sank to her knees. Sobs wracked her body as she shook her head. She was going through another panic attack. She could feel it, but this time she couldn't count to 10. She couldn't take 5 easy breaths. She couldn't tell herself that it was going to be okay.

Because everything around her..

was

falling

apart.

Everything.

Black. The next thing she saw was black. She was unconscious and she wouldn't be getting up for another few hours.

* * *

Days had passed since he had seen Sakura last. Sasuke was unable to explain his emotions. He was angry with Sakura. Angry that she wouldn't let him in, angry that she was a liar, angry that someone had hurt her so much that there was a constant pain in her heart. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Dammit", he grumbled to himself.

She wasn't in any of her classes, not at her job, and not in the park where she would go for a run every morning and every night. Every place he got the same answer. "_Oh Sakura called in sick today, tell her I hope she feels better soon"_

Lies. Why did that girl constantly have to lie.

"You're looking grumpier than usual today teme…is it Sakura?" Naruto questioned from his side of the room. He was tossing a soccer ball up and down, not even bothering to look at Sasuke. Naruto and the others had noticed a dark aura surrounding Sasuke for the last few day, and they too noticed that when Sasuke around; Sakura wasn't.

Sasuke continued to say nothing for a few minutes; his hands balled tightly into fist by his sides before he sat up straight banging his fist against the wall beside him.

"She's _so fucking _stubborn", the onyx haired man spit out through grit teeth. "She won't let me in, she keeps herself in hiding. Every time I ask her about something it always comes out as a lie. She keeps this huge wall up between her and everyone else. I'm so fucking sick of her God dammed lies! I don't get it, I truly don't!"

Sasuke's arms rested on his knees and his forehead was resting against his intertwined hands and his leg was bumping up and down in frustration.

Naruto looked over at his friend with sympathy. He was a wreck. He had dark circles around his eyes and he rarely hung out with the team the past few days. Sasuke wasn't even hitting Naruto for saying stupid and idiotic things, which meant Sasuke was actually really hurting over all this. Hurting because, Sakura was hurting.

"We used to play a lot with each other." Naruto said lowly. The ball that was once getting tossed up and down in the air now stayed still in his hands. He was sitting up against his wall facing Sasuke, but his gaze stayed on the ball.

"We were neighbors when we were younger. Best friends…imagine us Sasuke. But, childhood friendship was always so strong Sasuke. She always had this huge smile on her face and no matter what anyone said or did to her; she would just continue to smile even if it hurt her. Her mom was as lovely as her. When I look at Sakura, I can still see her mom. You'd be amazed by how alike they look. It was tragic how she had just suddenly died…I can still hear her sobs..."

"Naruto..?" Sasuke started as he stared over at his best friend.

"She had spent the night; it was just like any other night. We had stayed up as late as my dad would let us, watched movies, and ate popcorn mixed with milk duds…those were always her favorite." Naruto's voice was soft and Sasuke couldn't ever remember a time he had seen the blonde so serious. "I was going to tell her to go back to bed but I remember she just kept shaking me and telling me to wake up. I did and I could see the red and blue lights flashing throughout my room through the window. I followed her to the window and all we could see were the police cars and the ambulances...She was suddenly running down the stairs and out of my house. I chased after her and before I could even stop her she let out a blood curling scream Sasuke. This scream…it was heart aching. I think I could actually feel her pain just by hearing that. She had managed to push past police and entered her home. Her mom…it was bad man. Blood was everywhere. She was shot right in the head, you couldn't even recognize her". Naruto was quiet for a few moments before shaking his head.

"My parents must have heard us running out of my house and all the commotion because before I could step closer into the room and get to Sakura or see her mom's body, my mom was pulling me back and I could see my dad grabbing ahold of Sakura and picking her up and bringing her outside. She was sobbing into his chest Sasuke; there wasn't anything any of us could do. She wanted so badly to just go in there and see her mom. She was seven at the time…I was only ten. I remember my dad asking where her father was, but he was out with friends when it all went down. That's what we were told at least. I just remember her holding onto my hand as tightly as she sat in my mom's lap that night crying for her mom. They never actually figured out who had done it…but I have my own thoughts. I never saw her form a real smile after that. She never had those bright green eyes that held so much joy. They just held this sorrow that she tried so hard to cover, but it never worked. She came over one day crying with this huge black eye and when my dad asked where it was from she said it had been an accident and that she had fallen…but now that I think about it. I bet you anything her dad had hit her. He had become even more closed off from everyone when her mom had been murdered."

_"__It was an accident"_

Sasuke remember those three words, the same words that Sakura had given him when he asked about the scar on her shoulder. He was speechless at this point. He couldn't even believe what he was hearing…A seven year old witnessing the dead body of her own mother? Sasuke's parents were very alive, but he rarely saw them now that he was at college and his father worked so hard at the family company. He went to speak, but Naruto beat him to it once again.

"I wanted her to come with us…I know my parents did. When I moved I hated leaving her. She was still so broken. My Mom and Dad never really told me why they wanted her to go with them so bad, but I remember over hearing them. They were talking about how unsafe she was now, and how terrible it would be to just leave her there. I know they had actually tried to adopt her at one point after her mom died. Sakura's dad Hizashi wouldn't allow that though. Sakura hugged me bye and I remember her telling me that she'd see me again and that she loved me and that she would miss me."

Finally looking up to Sasuke he gave him a half smile. "You could only imagine my happiness when I saw her here at the beginning of this year. I honestly didn't think I would ever see her again, and when I called my parents and told them about it; they were so thrilled. But like you, I could see she wasn't the same. What I'm getting at Sasuke…is everyone has secrets. Sakura has every right to keep you out. Now, I'm not saying you should, but don't give up on her…not yet. Eventually she's going to let you in, I hope at least. She's pushing us away because that's just the ways she is. Now you can either let her push you out or you can fight back and show her you're going to be there okay? The only reason she's been so good at not pushing me out is because I'm a familiar face. She cares about you, but you need to show her that you aren't going to leave. That you're not going to abandon her."

Naruto was giving him a serious look and Sasuke was overwhelmed by the character Naruto was showing at this moment. He stared at him before smirking and nodding at his best friend.

"Thanks dobe."

"Teme! Would you stop calling me that?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke throwing the soccer ball at him.

Sasuke shook his head; there goes all of Naruto's seriousness.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto, "come on we have soccer practice idiot"

* * *

Afterwards Naruto had gone to Hinata's and Sasuke was sitting in his room. He had staring at the clock which now said 12:15. He took out his phone, scrolled down through his contacts and found a certain pinkette's number.

We need to talk. Please. 12:15

He waited and stared at his phone. Minutes past and he was about to get up before he hear his phone buzz.

I'll be right over. I'm at Ino's, let me stop by my dorm and I'll be right over. 12:45

He pressed the lock button and sat his phone next to him. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

She had been surprised to see her phone go off. Tonight was the first night she had left her dorm and had went to hang out with Ino and watch a few movies. She wanted to pretend that the argument with Sasuke never happened, and that she hadn't smashed those stupid and beautiful flowers. She had taken off from work and took a couple days off from class. She just wanted time to herself and to just think. She had kept her dorm shut and locked...kind of like her heart.

Ironic.

But, she would act for now.

Act like nothing had happened.

She bid goodbye to a sleeping Ino by leaving a small note saying she went to see Sasuke. Leaving she made her way to her dorm and text Sasuke back letting him know she was going to stop by her dorm. She was almost there and she put her phone back into her bag. It was late but her place wasn't too far from Ino's.

She unlocked her door and put her key back into her pocket. She pushed the door open and shut it behind her. Dropping her purse on the floor she took a couple steps to turn on the lights to find it wasn't even working. "you have got to be kidding me right now." She muttered under her breath.

She went to reach for the lamp before she was suddenly shoved against the door she had just walked through, a hand covering her mouth from screaming.

* * *

Where are you? 1:00 am

Are you ignoring me again? You know I'll just come over there. 1:17am

Answer me already. 1:30

Sakura? 1:42

* * *

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He had texted her over and over again and she wouldn't answer. Was she actually blowing him off? Well fine. He'd just go to her. He threw on his shoes and headed straight to her dorm. Who cares if it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning? He wasn't going to going to sleep any time soon anyway.

Stupid girl, why was she making things so difficult?

He had made it to her dorm under 10 minutes which was impressive since it usually took longer. Her dorm was on the other side of campus.

Walking up the stairs he thought of what he would say to her.

He counted his steps as he walked. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…

He stopped a few feet away from her door. It was slight open. She was so stupid. Why the hell would she just leave her door open like that? Was she trying to get herself killed?

"You know Sakura..." he started as he pushed open her door. "You really shouldn't leave your door open and unlocked like that it-Sakura?" He couldn't see anything and he didn't see her. His hand moved to the switch only to find it wasn't working. "What the hell?" he asked before reaching for the lamp.

He pulled the chain.

The light bulb lit up.

The room lit up slightly.

He turned.

Looked down.

"Oh God."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

XD

I hope you guys like this so far! Please review! and give me your honest opinion!

-xoxo ThatgirlSakura


	6. Under Attack

If you had asked Sasuke Uchiha what he was going to do tonight, he would have said he was going to hang out with Sakura and talk to her…

How wrong he was.

* * *

"Oh God…Oh my God. Sakura!"

Sasuke's voice yelled as he fell to his knees besides the pinkette's broken form.

She was bruised.

She was bloody.

Blood ran down her arm and blood was seeping into her small white tank top.

He was ready to throw up.

He could barely recognize her.

He wouldn't even believe it was her if it wasn't for her long pink locks.

He was over her in a second trying to get a pulse to get her to talk; something to prove that she was still alive. "Sakura? Sakura? Can you hear me? Please say something, anything! Do you hear me Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was frantic and he immediately began shouting for someone to help. Would anyone hear him? He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sas'ke?" Sakura mumbled in question before wincing.

"It hurts...so...bad" she grit out through bared teeth.

It was a relief to him to know she was in fact still alive, but by the amount of blood that was pooled around her body and was now on his own shirt; he knew that she was close to slipping away at any moment.

"I know it does Sakura, you need to stay awake alright?"

No response.

"Sakura! Stay. Awake." He said shaking her gently in which in return he received a nod from her head.

His arms had pulled her up and against his chest as he placed a hand over the area over her stomach that seemed to be effusively bleeding. "Listen to me; you're going to be fine alright? You're going to be just fine."

Was she though? Was she really? He was trying to comfort her and keep her awake, but his words were more to calm himself down as well. To reassure him that she was going to be okay…but life was a cold bitch. His hand was dialing the 911 on his phone and he immediately began shouting into the phone telling him that she was bleeding, she was on the campus of KU and she wasn't going to make it if he didn't hurry.

As Sasuke stared at her face he kept shaking her to keep her awake. Her eyes kept shutting and her head would tilt to the side a bit. He was angry, so fucking angry. Who the hell would do this to her? Who in their right mind would ever harm a girl like Sakura Haruno? What had she done to deserve any of this? S

"You stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake? Tell me something. Tell me anything. Tell me about your childhood Sakura; tell me about your dreams. Tell me about anything, a story even. Just please, please please please, just stay awake."

He was begging, and he swore that if a miracle happened and she got through this then he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her again. He would change; he would be the best friend he could be to her and everyone else.

"I'm so cold Sasuke." She whispered as her hazy half opened eyes stared up at him. They were unfocused and Sasuke pulled her closer into his lap.

"No, do not say things like that right now. You tell me a god damn story Sakura. Stay awake and tell me a story." He said firmly, but even now he was shaking. From anger…and from fear.

In the distance he could hear the ambulance and police sirens growing closer and closer.

His onyx eyes stared down at her beaten face. It was ripping his heart apart.  
He could see she was still trying to fight the sleep that threatened the sleep that was trying to take over. Her small hand held onto his shirt and she nodded.

"Come on Sakura, please. Hang on a little longer okay? Help is coming. I promise." Sasuke told her as he kept shaking her a bit.

This couldn't be happening. This was impossible. This was something you only see and movies and couldn't possibly be happening to them right now. Was he dreaming? Was this all a dream? No it was a night mare that was becoming a real life event. In his fucking life, in Sakura's fucking life.

He brought arm around her shoulders and the other underneath her legs and scooped her up into his arms as he stood. "Listen here Haruno; I know you're tougher than this. Do _not _give up on me right now, understood?"

Her carried her out of her dorm and began walking down the slights up stairs to meet the police and the ambulance. They had to be here within the next few minutes, they had to.

"Naruto hasn't changed much…" she whispered lowly as she fought to stay conscious. "My childhood was a normal one I suppose…It could have been better though." Suddenly she coughed harshly, blood coming out of her mouth, but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. "I want to become a doctor…I want to have a family when I'm older."

"And you will if you just keep awake alright? Keep talking Sakura; keep telling me things about yourself."

"I wanted you to be happy and I wanted you to stay away from someone like me…" another cough stopped her speech as she began coughing up more blood. "… I don't want to fight anymore Sasuke"

Her speech was raspy and low, and barely audible. He looked down at her face as he ran down the halls. Her eyes were closed and her grip was slowly loosening its grip on his shirt.

"No, Sakura, do not fall asleep! You won't wake back up if you do!" He shifted her in his arms to make her stay awake, but he could tell that she was tired of trying to stay awake. He could see it as she became paler and paler.

"I think I can see my mom now…" she said softly with a small smile etched onto her pale trembling lips.

Sasuke felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Her mom.

Her dead mother.

"Sakura you stay with me! You stay right here and do not leave me, don't leave us! Think about Naruto huh? You need to stay awake Sakura…Sakura!" he said almost shouting when he didn't get a response.

It was perfect timing really. He could see the paramedics running through the doors and he was running towards them.

"Please you need to help her, she's bleeding and, God, you have to do something!" he said to the men before him.

Sasuke looked down at her and felt so guilty. She was so fragile and small…how could someone like her get into a mess like this?

"Sakura it's going to be okay, you hear me? I promise you" He said as he handed her body to the paramedic in front of her. His voice caught her off guard and so did the grip on his shirt. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Sakura you're going to be okay…You need to let me go so these guys can take care of you. You-"

"It was him" she whispered, her eyes now wide as she stared up at him.

"What?...Sakura?" and then just as fast as they had opened they were shut completely and she was completely ripped out of his arms.

Sasuke stood there as he watched Sakura's body being carried away on a gurney and onto the ambulance.

* * *

"Sasuke calm down, what are you talking about? She's what! Are you serious right now? Okay Okay I'm on my way there." Naruto said in a frantic manner back into the phone before snapping it shut. His shoes and jacket were already on and he was running out the door of his girlfriend's apartment and to his car.

His mind was reeling as he started the engine of his car and pressed the gas pedal. He had to get to the hospital…because of Sakura. Sakura; the most beautiful girl and the most selfless person he'd ever known. Sakura; his little sister. Sakura; his best fucking friend in this entire place.

Sakura; who was now fighting for her life on an operating table.

He ran through the doors of the emergency room and raced up to the receptionist's desk demanding to know where Sakura Haruno was.

"Can I please have your name sir?"

She wasn't giving him the answers he needed and he didn't have time for this.

"Just fucking tell me where she is! She's my best friend-"

"Naruto".

Sasuke's voice cut off his yelling at the lady and he turned to see the dark haired boy he'd called his best friend since he had moved away from Konoha.

Turning back to the receptionists, the blonde glared. "Thanks for nothing" he snapped before turning to walk over to his best friend.

Naruto took in the sight of blood on his shirt and his pants.

"Dude…what the hell happened to her?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Blue eyes watched Sasuke as he took a seat in the waiting room, his head in his hands as he gripped fistfuls of her hair.

"She was supposed to come over and talk, she said she would be right there!" He said angrily…almost desperately. He looked up at Naruto and his hands fisted. "She said she just had to run to her room and she'd be right over. That's what she said Naruto! I kept texting her and calling her and she wouldn't answer…I just thought she was ignoring me. I- I didn't know! Naruto, I didn't know. I headed to her place…I just thought she didn't want to see me..I walked in and there she was. She was just on the ground and covered in blood, I …I don't know what happened, she didn't tell me and I didn't ask. I just wanted her to stay awake; I just wanted her to be alright." Sasuke's words were frantic as he cursed before kicking over the chair he was just sitting in.

"I should have been there! I should have been with her! But, I let that stupid argument we had keep me away from her! I could have prevented this Naruto!" He was shouting and he continued to shout before Naruto's hands came to hold Sasuke's shoulders.

"This is not your fault! Do you hear me? No one could have seen this coming, no one! You didn't know, neither did I! The Sakura I know is going to keep fighting for her life, and she's going to make it! You did everything you could and now she's in good hands. We'll figure out who did this to her Sasuke and they will be punished, I promise you that"

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired man before him and turned away. "She said something, she wouldn't let go and she looked right at me Naruto. She said, "It was him". Who the hell is _him _Naruto?"

Naruto could only shrug and sit next to Sasuke.

Both boys were crushed.

They were hurt.

They were terrified.

They were angry.

And, they wanted revenge.

* * *

As hours passed and minutes ticked on, more and more of their friends showed up. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Neji, and Choji. All of them just sat in the waiting room. Sasuke was pacing back and forth and Naruto kept his head in his hands the whole time. Neither one of them wanted to lose Sakura, they couldn't.

"Family of Haruno, Sakura?"

Immediately all 9 students stood up, worry etched onto their faces.

"Immediate family of Haruno, Sakura?" the doctor spoke again.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before walking towards the doctor.

"We are her family" Naruto said with his arms cross.

"What happened, Is she okay? Can we see her?" Sasuke asked after Naruto as he eyed the doctor.

"She's stable, the next twenty-four hours are critical. She suffered from two broken ribs, her wrist as well. She was stabbed right above her abdomen; luckily we were able to repair the tissue. She's a lucky girl and a fighter for sure. Her heart gave out twice actually, but she pulled through." He said closing the papers on his clip board.

"Also, she's very malnourished. I could see that from the second I saw her. So when she is able to return home, someone needs to make sure she's taking care of herself understood?"

The boys nodded before they followed their doctor to the room Sakura was now in.

"I'm warning you now; it's pretty bad…when she wakes up the police are going to want to ask questions."

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. Of course it was bad; he was the one who found her. He found her on the floor covered in blood.

"Come on teme" Naruto said lowly before pushing the door open to Sakura's room.

The sight before him caused his stomach to clench as well as his fists.

She had two black eyes; her arms were covered in bruises, as well as many wrappings for her injuries. She looked so broken, so hurt.

Each boy pulled up a chair to each side of her bed. Each taking one of her hands.

"Why would someone do this to Sakura-Chan? What point were they trying to make? I just don't get it." Naruto said as he pushed the hair out of Sakura's hair. His best friend…he was ready to kill someone for doing this to her.

Sasuke looked at her. He was furious, but he was thankful she had made it through. He had a lot of questions for her and a lot to tell her when she finally woke up.

"She was stabbed…and beaten. Naruto...do you think this was random? She knew him, or at least that's what she said. She knew who it was. Nothing like this ever happens at KU, you know that."

Sasuke's mind was reeling, would someone purposefully hurt Sakura like this?

"Naruto…I don't think they were trying to make a point. If that was the case, they wouldn't have stabbed her; they wouldn't have put her here if they just wanted to make a point."

Naruto stared at him before turning to Sakura.

"I know what you're thinking…and I think you're right teme"

Naruto's eyes were soft as he looked as his female friend, the female friend who was beaten so badly that the only reason he knew it was her was because of her pink hair and the crescent moon ring on her index finger she always wore.

Sasuke's hold on Sakura's hand tightened as he spoke.

"They were trying to kill her."

* * *

How do you guys like this so far?! I hope y'all do!

I have some bad news though! From July 19th to August 12th, I will be traveling across the country on a trip and I won't have any access to this computer. BUT, I promise that while i'm away ill keep writing and I post the next chapters when I'm back! I'm going to try to update as much as possible before I leave though!

Please let me know how you guys like this story or if you don't.

Actually, If you don't...just don't say anything.

TTYL!

xoxo-ashton!


	7. The Awakening

_Ow…_

Pain was the first thing that registered to Sakura as she began to come to. Everything hurt, everything hurt. Why is everything hurting? An immense amount of pain registered in Sakura's mind, before it shot through her whole body. Her head, her legs, her arms, her sides.

Why was it so hard to breathe?

The next thing she could make out was the quietness that was around her. Except…for a slow and constant beeping.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

Then her smell kicked in.

She smelled crisp air; almost like antiseptic and lemons maybe?

Then she could feel.

She was in a bed with a lot of covers. But, this bed was not hers. It wasn't soft and it didn't have the fuzzy blue blanket she slept with in her own dorm room.

Her dorm room…

Sakura's eyes snapped open before closed them; the light around her was bright and it hurt her eyes. After a few seconds, her green eyes opened again and she tried to figure out where she was as she stared at the white ceiling.

A white ceiling…that was not hers.

Oh god.

She shot up into a sitting position before letting out a sound of pain and gripping the sheets around her.

Immediately she felt a pair of hand grab her shoulders and she turned ready to attack; ready to scream with all her might.

Instead of seeing a vicious man with dark eyes and a knife, she saw man with a white lab coat and a stethoscope. She stared at him for a long time before everything began to click.

She was in the hospital.

It wasn't a dream…she was attacked.

It was real.

This pain was real.

And now she realized how fucked she really was.

After minutes of the doctor telling her all her injuries and giving her pain medication she laid there on her back staring up at the ceiling. The medicine made her groggy and she tried to remember how she got here.

She thought she was dying.

She thought she was dead.

She didn't get it…how did she make it through t_hat?_

_She walked into her dorm room and threw her purse on the ground. The lights; they weren't working. She was going to get the lamp and turn it on, and she was suddenly slammed against-_

The door to her room opened and she slowly turned her head to the side.

Her heart shattered a little bit more than it already had.

Her green eyes met a pair of dark onyx eyes. He was tired, he hadn't slept. That much she knew for sure. She was supposed to go see him; they were supposed to talk. And then that's when it all happened.

She gave him a small closed smile as her voice came out soft; almost a whisper. "hey you."

She watched him stand there for a few second before he walked over to her bed side and kneeled down.

"The Doctor…he said you were awake. I almost didn't believe it. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up Sakura." He admitted as he looked at her. Her face was still bruised and it didn't look much better.

Sakura didn't say anything as she tried to sit back up again, wincing in pain. She felt Sasuke's hand hold her still. "You shouldn't be moving, your body is still trying to heal."

She stared at him before shaking her head, "just help me up please?" she said as she weakly tried to move his hands away from her.

"Did you not hear me?" he snapped back with wide eyes. "Sakura you need to rest."

"You don't know what I need!" she said a second later. "Now help me up God dammit or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what huh? Kill me? Hit me? If you haven't taken a look at yourself Sakura then you should know you can't do anything right now." He said a little too harshly.

Sakura glared at him, her words not skipping a beat as she finally gained enough energy to hit his arm in a sad attempt to get him away from her. "Fine if you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself."

Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders and she winced slightly as pain ran through her bruises. He was in her face and his eyes were staring right into hers; they held anger and they held worry.

"Don't you get it Sakura?! You can't be moving! You went through surgery, you died Sakura! You _DIED!"_ Sasuke spoke the word with such hate. "You're heart gave out twice dammit! You died not once, but _twice!_ We thought we lost you! Do you realize how worried we all were? How sick I felt when I found you there hanging onto your life by a single thread? How sick I felt when I looked at you and saw nothing but a bruised and bloodied girl? Do you get it Sakura? Because I don't think you do!"

He was yelling and he didn't mean to. It caught her off guard. Her heart sank and she looked down in her lap biting her lip. So Sasuke had found her…he had saved her. He was the reason she was still alive. He was the reason she wasn't dead.

Her lips trembled, her hands shook as she clenched into fists, and she squeezed her eyes as tightly as she could to try to keep the tears from slipping past her eyes.

Then a sob escaped her throat. A chest heaving sob that turned into another sob before she was in hysterics.

She was attacked, she was almost killed. Someone wanted to kill her. Someone was trying to harm her. Someone had harmed her. Sasuke had found her half-dead. Sasuke had saved her.

"Sasuke."

His name slipped past her lips as she began to break down; his hands felt like the only thing keeping her together.

"No…No, hey it's alright. Shh, Sakura stop, it's okay."

Sasuke immediately slid off his shoes and got onto the side of the bed, pulling her gently to his side.

Her hand clenched the front of his shirt, and tears began to stain it. She shooked her head and cried…and cried and cried

"It's not, It's not okay. I'm not safe here anymore, I'm not safe. I was so scared, I'm so sorry. I should have went right to your room, I'm so sorry Sasuke"

Her words were cracked as she cried into his chest.

She was so lost, and so broken. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to take all of this in. She died. And came back to life. She could have died for good.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the pinkette as she cried into his chest and he tightened his hold on her; careful not to squeeze too hard.

He couldn't do anything but hold on to her as she cried. His heart clenched and unclenched as this small broken girl cried onto his chest. Her sobs were heart wrenching and he wanted to murder the man who had done this to her.

He placed his lips on the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Sakura. Sakura, It's okay I promise. I'm not going to let anything bad ever happen to you again. I promise you okay? You're safe now, nothing bad is going to happen if I have anything to do about it. Please, just calm down. I'm not going to leave you, ever. I promise."

He kissed her head and held her against him. He had never seen Sakura Haruno cry, and when he did it made him feel terrible. He wanted to take away her tears and give her happiness. If he could take away all her pain he would in a heartbeat.

"Sakura…who did this to you?" he asked as he closed his eyes. He needed to know, he needed to know who did this to her. He needed to know so he could kill that bastard.

In response her crying had slowed a bit and she shook her head as much as she could without hurting herself. "not now Sasuke…please, not now."

Sasuke could hear the desperation in her voice. He could hear the agony and he could hear how broken and how terrified she was.

Sasuke wanted to know who, and he wanted to do anything he could to protect this young woman in his arms.

Instead though, he did the right thing.

He continued to hold her and whisper reassuring words. After what seemed like hours of her sobbing and shaking, he could finally see her calming down. Her eyes were opening and closing as she struggled to stay awake. He rubbed her back softly and kissed her head once again.

"It's okay. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, I won't leave you." He said against her pink hair.

She was silent before he heard her speak into his chest. "You promise?"

It was clear she didn't want to feel alone. Someone had taken her right to feel safe, her right to feel protected, and her right to feel like she could sleep without worrying about being left alone.

This person had ruined her.

He nodded and held onto the hand that held on so tightly to his navy blue shirt.

"I promise you."

* * *

Naruto came through the door and stopped when he saw the sleeping Sakura in the arms of his best friend.

"Oh thank God." Naruto said with a sigh of relief as he walked towards the two. "The Doctor said she finally woke up…she looks so terrible, Sasuke."

He was stating the obvious.

"She's been asleep for a while now…She's really hurting and not just physically." Sasuke replied as he looked down at Sakura's sleeping face. "I think it really hit her how easily she could have died…that this could have been it for her. She's so scared Naruto... I've never seen her so…so scared Naruto."

Sakura Haruno? Scared? Naruto hadn't ever seen Sakura Haruno scared since that dreadful night. She was a tiger, a fierce lion; the strongest young woman he had ever met.

Naruto stared at the pinkette. This was something out of some stupid movie. Were they being punked?

"Come on, you haven't gotten any sleep this week. We'll tell Ino to come watch her. I'll get you a coffee." Naruto said and nodded his head towards the door. "She'll be okay, no one can hurt her here."

Naruto could see Sasuke was hesitant, but when Sasuke gently unwrapped Sakura's arms from him and tucked her under the blanket; Naruto knew Sasuke was exhausted.

Throwing a shoulder around his best friend's shoulder; Naruto brought Sasuke out of the room and walked with him out of the cafeteria. They were both going to need to discuss what to do next…and a lot of coffee.

* * *

Emerald green eyes opened before closing again before they opened again. She expected to feel Sasuke's arms around her and for her eyes to be filled with a navy blue shirt; but instead she found the space next to her empty.

He was gone.

"Sasuke?" she asked as she looked around, but it was still only her and an empty hospital room.

Where did he go?

Panic ran through her entire body…her entire bruised and beaten body.

Did something happen?

"Oh God oh God" she said as she shot up into a sitting position, trying to ignore the pain that ran through her body. Each foot stepped onto the cold hospital floor before she finally stood up.

A groan escaped her lips as tears pricked her eyes. Everything hurt so badly, but she was so scared. He promised that he wouldn't leave. Something had to have happened.

Her hand gripped the side of the wall as she swung the door to her room open and headed out into the hallways. She had to find him; she had to find him and make sure he wasn't hurt and make sure he didn't get hurt.

Sakura ignored the looks she got from the other patients she walked by. She ignored the pain which hurt so terrible she felt someone was stabbing her over and over again.

She kept walking and she kept almost falling, but that didn't matter to her. The only thing that was on her mind was Sasuke.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" she head a female voice belonging to her nurse come from behind her.

Sakura kept walking.

"Miss, please you need to rest." The nurse said before she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME"

Sakura's voice rang throughout the hall as she kept moving forward. It only took seconds before more men and female nursed surrounded her trying to calm her down.

Sakura was screaming…and screaming and screaming.

Two male nurses had her by her arms and she was thrashing about wildly. She was crying and she was screaming and she was in such immense pain.

She just wanted Sasuke.

"Hey! HEY! What the hell is going on here!?" Naruto's voice rang throughout the hallway as he caught a glimpse of pink hair and a familiar voice.

Sasuke and Naruto had heard the commotion and were running in the hallway back towards Sakura's room when they heard her screams.

"Let her go already God Dammit!" Sasuke yelled at the crowd.

Sakura felt a rush of relief wash through her when she heard Sasuke's voice. She yanked herself free from the hands of the nurses before running (half limping) to Sasuke and stopped infront of him.

She was about to speak to him, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"What were you thinking Sakura? You should be in bed? Not running around the hospital! You could hurt yourself…more than you already are! What the hell Sakura, can you-"

"You promised!" Sakura's voice suddenly rang out across the hall. "You said you wouldn't leave! I woke up and you were gone!" She shoved him weakly, the pain in her body finally hitting her when she did so. " I thought something happened to you! Stop making promises that you can't keep! I woke up… and you were gone! Completely gone out of nowhere! I couldn't find you and all I wanted to do was find you and here you are yelling at me because I thought you were hurt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her frail body and pulled her close. "Shh Shh Shh, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, I…I didn't know. I'm sorry" he said against her head. "I'm sorry"

"Don't leave"

Her voice was desperate and hurt and completely and utterly destroyed.

* * *

Sasuke held her close to him that night at she slept in his arms. The light from the moon crept into her hospital room and lightly dusted her pale face. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep after the nurses hook her IV bag back into her and hooked her back up to the monitors.

He was going to protect her…always. He swore he wasn't going to let anything ever happen to her.

* * *

Sakura's hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. She was packing her clothes into her large duffle bag with Naruto and Sasuke helping her as they walked around her dorm room putting things in boxes. They had all decided, well Naruto and Sasuke, had decided that Sakura would move into Sasuke's dorm with him and Naruto would take hers. It was a co-ed dorm anyways, but this way at least one of them could be there for Sakura.

It had been two weeks until they finally released Sakura and she was doing a lot better. There was still slight bruising and her ribs still slightly hurt, but she didn't look so physical bad. Then when you looked into her eyes you could see how slightly broken she really was, she had decided to keep busy though and had returned to classes as soon as she was able. She didn't go anywhere other than classes though and everyone knew it was because she was too scared and way too paranoid.

Her small and still bruising hand zipped up her bag before she turned to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at her. Her sunglasses covered her green and still slightly bruised eyes and she raised her eyebrows at them. "What?

"You've been avoiding talking to us since we've been back, you're out of the hospital now and we have questions that you still haven't answered. You told me you would tell me later…well it's later now." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

She watched Naruto nod his head in agreement. "Come on Sakura-chan, how are we supposed help you if you refuse to let either of us in? You won't even talk to the police."

Sakura took a deep breath before she sat on her bed.

To tell them everything is risky.

To tell them her past is risky.

Everything about her life is risky.

Pulling off her sunglasses and sliding them on her head.

Looking up at the two men she took a few moments before making a decision.

"My dad's name is Hizashi Haruno."

* * *

I hope you guy enjoy this! REVIEW!


	8. A Murky Past

Okay guys! Here is chapter 7! I hope you all like this! It's a little long so I apologize for that! Let me know what you guys think about it! Please spread the word about this story and give it some good reviews and really let me know what y'all think! Enjoy! xoxo

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only on the story line^^

* * *

_"__Daddy where were you yesterday? I missed you so much and I was so scared and so alone. I just wanted to-"_

_"__Shut up Sakura." His words were slurred, and he sat in the large chair in the dark room._

_Sakura walked toward him, trying desperately to sit on his lap and hug him. Her mom had just died, and her dad hadn't returned home until just now. "Daddy please" she said with tears in her eyes. "Mommy is gone and"_

_"__I said shut up you little brat!" he screamed as he slapped her hand away._

_"…__But, Daddy?" she begged with a confused look. Why was he being like this? Why wasn't he comforting her?_

_"__Why, you little brat! I thought I told you to shut up! Fine if you don't want to shut up, I'll make you shut up."_

_He was up on his feet in a second and she was on the ground hunched over with her hand over her face in the next second. It took another second for her to register the pain that radiated over her face before she burst into tears. _

_"__Leave me alone now you stupid girl." Her father's words were cold and they made her chest tighten. She ran up the stair as quick as she could._

_7 year old Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, except the only difference in her eyes was that one was swollen…and very, very black and blue._

_That was the very first time her father had hit her…and it wouldn't be the last either._

* * *

_16 year old Sakura walked through the door and a bottle was immediately sent in her direction. It missed her head by a few inches and some shattered and imbedded into the side of her face as it shattered on the door behind her. Looking up she saw her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen._

_Shit. The word echoed in her head._

_"__Where the hell were you? It's past 11! I told you to be home at 11 you stupid girl!"_

_Sakura winced and she stood frozen. He would either let her walk or things were going to get nasty._

_"__It is 11:10 Dad, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." Her voice was monotone as she spoke. She was used to this. It was the same thing. And it had been for 9 years. It was still painful, but she had hoped and prayed every day that things would get better. She took a step forward to head up to her room before she felt his familiar grip around her wrist and yank her back and he pushed her against the wall so her chest was against it. _

_"__You little bitch, you were probably with someone weren't you?" _

_A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back before slamming it against the wall._

_"__You think you're sneaky huh? Just like your mother. She thought she was sneaky too and could sneak around. But you will not!"_

_Her face hit the wall again, before her body was thrown onto the floor. She could feel blood dripping down her face from her nose, and the side of her forehead was definitely going to bruise. _

_Honestly, she was sick of fighting back, because fighting back would only lead to more pain and more scars…more than she already had that is. _

_He was above her now pinning her to the ground and she turned her head to the side. "I swear I came straight from work dad, I swear. They-"_

_"__Liar! Why do you always lie to me! You're just like your mother!"_

_"__Dad please! I.." Her words were cut off when his fist came down on her chest._

_She didn't remember the rest because she was unconscious by then._

* * *

_18 year old Sakura was preparing dinner. She was cooking all of his favorites. She had poured his beer, laid out all the food, cleaned every part of the house, and was even home early so it would be ready before he came home. _

_It had been 11 years since her mother had died, and 11 years she had gone day in and day out dealing with the abuse of her father. _

_She had received the news today she had gotten a full medical scholarship to Konoha University. She had graduated today and was class valedictorian. She worked so hard every day despite the home life and work. She knew that being smart would be the only way to get her into the college of her dreams and it had worked. She wore her best dress, he hadn't showed up to graduation…but she hadn't expected him to either. Pearls were around her neck, her hair was done, and she looked less broken than usual._

_He sat down and didn't say anything as she began to put food onto his plate. So she decided to break the silence._

_"__So dad, after graduation today I got a lot of scholarship and all…but I have really good news. I received a full paid scholarship to a medical school of my choice. I can go anywhere I want for free dad! Anywhere I want and I can become a doctor!" she said enthusiastically. _

_She went to the stove to turn it off and moved the pots back. _

_She thought he would be happy for her…proud that she had made such a huge accomplishment. But reality came hitting her like a sack of bricks…actually it had been his fist. Her head snapped to the side and she looked back at him wide eyes._

_"__wh-what?" she asked astonished._

_"__You think you're going to leave me? You think you can just leave whenever the hell you want?"_

_"__Dad…it's college. It's what I've always wanted, aren't you proud? Aren't you-"_

_"__Happy? Am I happy? You bitch! You cannot just leave me! I don't care what you want!"_

_Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do or how to speak in that moment. _

_"…__Dad…"_

_A hand was then twisted into her hair and she was back into the stove. Suddenly his hand was on her wrist and it was thrust into the eye on the stove. A scream erupted from her throat as her skin burned. He pressed it there for what seemed like forever before she was thrown onto the ground like so many times before. _

_Then she was picked up and slammed into the fridge. And then the table of food. And then into the counter. She was almost positive she heard something crack in her and glass embedded into her shoulder._

_"__you're going to pay you little slut."_

_She was screaming and she was trying to get away now. She was fighting back. They were fighting and they were scrambling on the floor. Every hit sent a new pain through her body. She was bleeding, and there wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. _

_"__Let me go! Let me go!" she was screaming and she was thrashing as she kicked him, giving her enough time to get away. She stood, but she wasn't quick enough. His hands were around her throat and she was back to wear she started. Her back was pressed against the counted. Her hands clawed at his face, trying desperately to get his hands to loosen but it wasn't working. She couldn't breathe and the sight around her was growing fuzzy. _

_"__you're just like your stupid mother. You're going to end up just like her too." He said through grit teeth. _

_Suddenly a knife was aiming at her and hand shot up to grab it, trying so desperately to keep it away from her chest where it was aimed for. Her hand cut open as she squeezed and blood was running down her arm. Her other hand still trying to fight him off. She needed something, anything, to fight back with. She was going to pass out any second. Her hand left his face as it patted the counted blindly. She need a miracle. Her hand hit a plate which crashed onto the ground, and then a napkin, and then a spoon. There was a case of knives only inches from her. She just needed to reach them._

_She just needed to reach them._

_She wanted to give up; she wanted to die right now. It would all end if she let herself, she wouldn't have to live days like this anymore._

_She couldn't breathe, and she was gasping for air. She needed to fight, she needed to fight back for once in her life and just keep fighting. She was going to fight. Her had hit the knife case and it fell over. She was quick. She was quick and that earned her a scream from her father's throat as she stabbed his arm. His grip loosed and he staggered back. Her leg shot out and kicked him in the chest to get away. Then she ran up the stairs. She went into her room and looked around frantically. A weapon; she needed a weapon. She opened her closet doors and pushed her clothes back before reaching down and grabbing a bat. She played little league with Naruto when she was little and up until the age of 7. She ran out of her room and into the dark hallways. She heard his footsteps coming and she hid against the wall adjacent to the main hallway. Her hands were sweaty against the handle of the bat. She held her breath. His footsteps were growing closer and closer and then he was next to her and then he was walking in front of her. She saw his back and her arms pulled back before shooting forward and the bat hitting his head._

_He was out cold. She stood there over his body before realizing that she only had a few moments to get out. _

_In her room she ripped off her jacket, pulled on jeans over her bruising legs, and grabbed a jacket and zipped it all the way up. She pulled out the duffle bag from underneath her bed. She'd had it packed for months. It had all the important stuff. Birth certificate, High school stuff, College papers, pictures, a few tops and pants to get her through a couple days, and all the money she had been saving for years. She grabbed her phone and her keys and the bracelet she kept in her drawer. It was leather and she quickly put it on. She never wore it in front of her father because it had been her mother's. She did a quick look around before grabbing her bag and pulling it over her shoulder. _

_She stepped out of the house and into the cool air. She threw her phone into the road and watched it shatter before a car ran it over a few moments later. She would have to get a new one. She pulled her hood up and headed to the train station. She was running away and she refused to look back._

* * *

"So I ended up here, I picked somewhere he wouldn't think of since it was so far away. I never told him how bad I wanted to come here or how it was my dream. My mom came here; maybe that's how he found me? I don't know. I didn't give the school permission to give out my name for any reason…so I honestly don't know." She didn't look at them, instead she slid sleeve of her sweat shirt up and her slim wrist came out. Turning it a bit, you could see four curved lines next to each other on her inner forearm. She stuck her left palm out to face them; a faint line went across her palm and a straight line could be seen across her fingertips if she put her fingers next to each other.

"I told you it was an accident about my shoulder Sasuke…and I don't think I lied. He meant to push me into a table but he didn't mean for glass to go into my shoulder. That scar is a little nastier."

Sakura wasn't crying, she wasn't sobbing, she wasn't freaking out. She was completely calm; her voice was flat, but when she looked up at the boy…they could see how dead her eyes were. Those dull green eyes held so much pain still.

"It took me eleven years to finally get away…He used to hit my mom. I'm glad she didn't have to suffer…I think I deserved this in a way. I was always so needy as a child and I was always complaining and-"

There were strong hands on her shoulders now and she looked up to see bright cerulean eyes. "Stop that right now Sakura. None of this is your fault, do you hear yourself?" He called her Sakura…not Sakura-chan. He was serious and she knew it.

"But Naruto-"

A new voice cut her off. "No Sakura, Naruto it right. No one deserved that, especially not you. God dammit Sakura, you were seven years old. How didn't anyone know? How come you never told anyone!" Sasuke said as he stepped forward toward them. "This could have all been prevented and you could have been sa-"

"Safe? You think I could have been safe? No matter what I do Sasuke I am not safe! If I told someone it wouldn't matter! If I had ran sooner, I'd still be in this spot and If I had told someone they wouldn't believe me! He used to be a police officer! He knows people! He's not going to just let me go, don't you guys get that?! I came here to get away and he followed me. He found me!" She was yelling now.

She stood up, wincing at the faint pain it brought and paced around before spinning around to face the two. "He found me just like I knew he would! He found me and now look at me! Look at what I am now! Look at what I've always been! Damaged! "

If she looked at herself in the mirror she would see faint bruises around her eyes, black bags from not getting any sleep, and a faint hand print still around her throat. She would see tired eyes and she would see a broken soul. But she wasn't looking in the mirror so she couldn't see herself. The boy could however, and that's what they saw in her.

"What happened that night Sakura? Was it him that came here? Did _he_ do this to you?" Sasuke asked. No, more like commanded.

"I should have known when I got the flowers…" she said. This earned her an odd look from both boys. "Sasuke when you left after our fight; there was a knock at the door. I thought it was you. When I answered it I found a vase full of white roses, but there was only one red rose. God…I hate roses, but my mom loved them…they were from him. I didn't realize it until I was in the hospital.

Sakura shook her head and looked at the wall beside the door to her dorm where there was a whole in the wall where her head had gone through it about three weeks ago.

"I just wanted to change into my sweatshirt…that's all I wanted to do before I came to your place. It's all I wanted. But I opened the door and the lights weren't working…"

_A hand around her mouth._

"He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream."

_Her back suddenly slammed against the door._

"He pressed me against the wall…It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I was caught off guard and I didn't react quick enough."

* * *

_"__Found you Cherry Blossom."_

_Green eyes widened with fear as she tried to scream and she was suddenly punched in the face repeatedly. It hurt. It hurt bad. Sakura shot her knee up and aimed to knee him in the dick, but he saw it coming and grabbed her knee before hurling her to the wall to his left. She slid to the ground and let out a groan before he grabbed her again and threw her small form against the wall they had been previously occupying. Her head hit first and everything was going in circles._

_"__You didn't make it easy for me to find you. Your father has been looking everywhere for you…he's a very persistent man by beautiful flower." He said against the crook of her neck as he brought her body against his roughly. _

_"__Let me go" She groaned out and tried to get away but her body ran cold on again when he threw her down again, her forhead hitting the corner of her night stand. _

_"__Oh God" she spit out in pain as she tried to focus on something to keep her mind from spinning. She could feel the blood dripping down her head. Her pink hair was suddenly being pulling and someone was over her and pinning her down. His whole body weight was pressed against her and she was breathless._

_The wind was knocked out of her and she was crying but no noise came out. And then she felt pain ripple across her left arm. It started from the spot above her elbow and up towards her should about 4 inches. Another scream erupted from her throat before it was cut off as she shoved fabric in her mouth. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry out for help but she couldn't. Sakura was in such a panic that she wasn't sure she was dreaming or not. She had to be dreaming right? She would wake up any minute and this would all be over. How wrong she was._

_"__Shut the hell up; you fucking bitch! You deserve this…you deserve this"_

* * *

"He kept saying it over and over again…that I deserved it." Sakura said as she clenched her fist.

"Sakura…stop…please." Naruto said shaking his head, he couldn't hear anymore it was making him sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted someone to jump out and tell him that all of this is fake and he was on a reality tv show. He swallowed and he closed his eyes tight. Sakura was seven years old...they he been childhood best friends. Why did he have to leave...he could have protected her.

"Maybe I did…I did. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I shouldn't have thought that I could have gotten away with it."

Sasuke was now a few feet infront her and snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention. "Enough of that Sakura! Please! Stop already, stop torturing yourself!"

"…He wasn't going to stop there though…He wanted me dead."

* * *

_"__I was told you shoot you…just like your mom, but I figured torturing a pretty little thing like you would be more fun" _

_His breath fanned against the side of her face and she felt his tongue travel across her skin._

_Her mom…her mom…he killed her. It was him…_

_Her blood ran cold and for the second time that night she felt the knife imbed into her skin. Except this time he stabbed her. It wasn't a cut. It wasn't a bruise. It wasn't a scratch. He stabbed her right above the hem of her jeans. _

_She hadn't expierence anything like it in her life. It was so painful, but she was so numbed by it too. She sucked in a breath and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. _

_"__This is it for you."_

_The weight that was once on her was now gone…but it felt like it was still there. Blood was seeping through her clothing and she let out a cry as he ripping out the knife from her abdomen. Then he kicked her._

_And he kicked her._

_The sound of her ribs breaking sickened her._

_And he kicker her._

_Her heart rate was slowing down._

_And then he kicked her again._

_She was numb in her head. She couldn't think, there was nothing in her mind right now._

_"__Bye my little Cherry Blossom, it was good playing hide and seek with you."_

_He grabbed the collar of her shirt and then his fist slammed into her face once more before she saw nothing but black._

* * *

"I remember you Sasuke…I don't know how I do, but I do. I remember seeing you and you talking to me…and then I remember waking up in the hospital. "

She began walking over to her dresser.

"You didn't answer my question Sakura, was it your dad?"

"No…he had someone do his dirty work. He's going to know I'm alive…hell he probably already does." She said without turning to face him. "It was the same person who killed my mom…he confessed it to me."

_"…__just like your mother."_

Naruto stared at her back. She looked so small in that large sweatshirt she wore. It broke his heart. "Sakura-chan, we promise we aren't going to let anything happen to you…We're going to let the cops handle this alright? And It he comes-"

"Which he will…he will because he doesn't want me alive. He's going to finish what he started and"

"And we're going to be ready." Sasuke said to her back and gave Naruto a look. "We are going to protect you. Then if he comes…we_ will _be ready." He promised.

Sakura stayed quiet before opening her drawer and sticking her hand in it. "There's going to come a time" she started, "…that you guys won't be with me. It going to happen and I'm going to be alone. And he's going to strike" Her head came out of the drawer and she pulled out a silver pistol gun. "And I am going to be ready."

"Sakura! Put that thing away!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, obviously caught off guard by the weapon.

"Relax it's not loaded." She said before sticking it into her duffle bag and zipping it up. "I'm not going to be helpless anymore. I can't just be defenseless all the time, I can't. He wants to kill me. My own father wants to kill me." She said to the boys. "And I am not going to put myself in a situation where I can't fight back."

Sakura's voice was serious. She wasn't playing around anymore. Even though she was so stricken with fear still, she was going to prepare herself. She was scared that he would find her again. She was scared that he was going to hurt her. She was scared that he was going to hurt her friends. She was scared that he was going to kill her friends. She wasn't so much scared for her own death...but more for Naruto and Sasuke. She knows they would do anything for her and she knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her if they had a say...

She also knew that Hizashi Haruno never stopped until her got what he wanted.

* * *

Sasuke was sick to his stomach, and so was Naruto. They had both listened to her tell them about her father and he wanted to throw up. The thought of someone hurting Sakura like that…it made him so angry…so disgusted. They were both angry, they wanted to be there for her. The scar on her body…he could only imagine the once that her clothes hide. How could someone do this to her? How could a father do this to his daughter? No one could wrap their mind around it, and Sasuke was sure that even Sakura couldn't. Eleven years…eleven years she was subjected to abuse from her own father…the person that was supposed to love her, to raise her, and to protect her. He did none of that. He wanted to hug her so tight that all her broken pieces fit back together, but he knew that a hug couldn't do that…not for her atleast.

Naruto spoke up and Sasuke hadn't realized that they were now both next to Sakura. "You told the police…they're going to find him okay? You told them everything so they have to do something."

Sasuke wished it was that easy…Konoha had good police though. His own father was a police man in the force. He would talk to him and tell him more about Sakura and try to get some information about her father if he could. "why didn't you tell us sooner Sakura?" Sasuke asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Because of that…that look. That sympathetic look. I don't want sympathy and I don't need it. I want to pretend like it never happened. I didn't want you guys to know how messed up I really am. I didn't want you guys to see the real me because this is the real me…and this me is full of baggage, and lies, and brokenness. You guys don't need this in your life…I didn't want you guys to get involved. I never meant to drag you guys into this." She said to them. "I thought I could do this on my own…and look where that got me."

Sasuke and Naruto watched her shrug as if it was nothing important.

Sasuke shook his head at her. "Sakura, sometimes it's okay to ask for help…it's alright to be afraid and not be so independent. We don't see you any different alright?"

"Sasuke is right, if anything you're just stronger than I had ever thought Sakura-chan. You're brave and you're so strong. I don't even know how you're still standing right now."

"We like this you Sakura…you are our Sakura. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever again." Sasuke said.

It was then that the boys pulled her into a hug. Her boys. Her best friends.

"I'm sorry guys." She whispered softly.

"Come on, you haven't eaten today and the doctor said we need to keep you healthy." Naruto said as he pulled away and picked up a few boxes.

"but I'm not really hu-"

"No buts", Sasuke said seriously before grabbing her other boxes. "Let's grab this stuff and bring it to our dorm and then get a bite to eat alright?" he asked her. He knew she wasn't up for going out lately, but he was trying. And he was willing to do whatever it took to make her smile again…to make her feel safe again. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at her before he watched her nod and grab her blue duffle bag.

"good" Sasuke said before kissing the top of her head lightly. "you didn't really have a choice anyway, did she Naruto?"

"Ha! Not a chance." Naruto said laughing loudly as he pushed the door open.

They headed out of her old dorm and he watched as Sakura grew closer to the two of them, not wanting to be too far away from them. He listened as Naruto chatted idly to Sakura and she nodded every once in a while to let him know that she was indeed listening.

Sasuke kept up a good act to not worry Sakura, but beneath it he was fuming. He wanted to kick this guy's ass. Hizashi Haruno, he had learned, was a cruel man. A cruel and evil man. He had hired someone to not only kill his daughter, but also hired someone to take her mother away from her at the age of seven. He was going to make him pay for this. If he ever set a foot near her again, he was going to be ready. Sakura now carried a gun with her because of him…Someone had instilled so much fear into her that her last resort was to buy a gun.

Sasuke would be ready. He would protect Sakura with his life…he knew that now was not good time for them to worry about their relationship…if that's what they would call it. Because after all…they still hadn't talked thanks to someone trying to kill her.

Someone tried to kill her.

Someone had tried to kill the girl he was falling so deep for.

And Sasuke Uchiha did not like that.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Anything ? Bad? Good? Really bad? Really good? TELL ME PLEASEEE!

Please leave a comment and review guys! I love reading them!

xoxo!


	9. Unmentionable worries

_**"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one"**_

* * *

It would be a lie to say that they hadn't been spending a lot of time together. A lot of it was because of the events that had happened months earlier. The other reason...well...was because they wanted to be. Sakura's bruises and marks were all gone, that was except for the faint, light pink scar above her abdomen. If you ran a finger over it, you would be able to feel the light lump that was about two inches long. It was raised a bit, but it was also a reminder of what had happened to her that night. Sakura was trying desperately to forget that even happened and she was trying pretend that those nights never existed. But they did.

Things had been going well for Sasuke and Sakura though. The chemistry was there, but neither one acted on it. You know how you really want to buy a new piece of clothing and you have just enough money. So you question, is this new sweater really worth it? Or should I save my money for when I really need it? That's how it was between the two of them. Sakura was scared to give herself to anyone or but down the walls that she had been working so hard to build up. What would happen if things ended terribly and she needed those walls back? Their friends saw the way they treated each friends noticed they way the looked at each other. The way they teased each other. The way they would bicker and argue. They way they stood up for one another. The way they were always next to one another.

They noticed.

Naruto and Sasuke had been taking good care of her. Making sure she had everything she needed, checked in on her even if it was just a text or stopping by to see her, making sure she ate instead of overworking herself. They cared and Sakura had to admit, it was hard to get use to. She had never received such nice treatment before and it was so different from her old life...if she could even call it a life.

Sure Sakura still had doubts and she was ready to leave at times, but Sasuke would calm her down and bring her back down to earth. He comforted her. He reminded her of what she had worked so hard for. Reminded her that she was not alone. That she wasn't going to get hurt. That they were all there for her. That _he _was there for her.

* * *

"You're going to hurt yourself" his voice muttered from across the room. Onyx eyes kept their eyes on the textbook he was reading. His eyes scanned the letters but all he could focus on was the grunt and the whining he heard from Sakura's side of the room.

"Shut up you monkey! I know what I'm doing!" she huffed at him with a look of frustration. Sasuke could only shake his head and sigh.

The pinkette was currently standing on a step ladder trying to hang up the string of lights on the wall behind her bed. The problem?

Sakura was five foot, three inches. She was short. And sadly, even with the step ladder, she still wasn't tall enough.

This had been going on for almost fifteen minutes now and Sasuke knew he should have already gotten up and helped her, but she was stubborn to admit defeat and he was amused with her antics. His eyes looked over at her and he saw that she was on her tippy toes. He sighed and put his text book down. "Tch. So annoying", he said as he made his way across their dorm.

The dorm situation had been going well. The first few nights were a bit awkward, but the awkwardness was soon replaced with Sasuke worrying for Sakura. She was having nightmares...crazy, crazy nightmares. He'd wake up to her screaming and her thrashing wildly. He'd be at her side in seconds waking her up. It became a routine after a while. Sakura had a nightmare. Sasuke woke up and shook her awake. Sakura would cry. Correction: Sakura would look at him and shake her head, forcing herself not to cry. He'd tell her to stop being so strong all the time and then she would cry. Sasuke would hold her in his arms until she fell asleep. Eventually, Sakura had just started sleeping in his bed with him. It started when she just couldn't sleep and she had crawled into bed with him in the middle of the night. He had vaguely felt the bed shift and had rolled over and with one eye open, saw Sakura. Instead of saying anything he just pulled back the covers and she climbed in. At first he hadn't known how to react. He didn't know if he should tell her to get back into her own bed that had a blue bedspread on it littered with her textbooks. But he didn't. That was the first of the many nights where she would sleep in his bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. Not only did it comfort her, but it comforted him as well even if her wouldn't admit it. She hadn't slept in her own bed in weeks. It was innocent though, and pure, and selfless.

"I'll show you annoying!" she argued as she turned to face him. "You're annoying! You with your stupid, not real words!"

Sasuke effortlessly picked her up off the stool before setting her beside him. Without saying anything else he grabbed the lights from her hands before putting them up himself. Once he was done he turned to face her, giving her an amused look.

She made a face at him before grabbing his shirt and moving him to the side so she could see the lights. "See? I told you they'd give a nice touch to the dorm" she said in an "I-told-you-so" kind of voice.

Yes, this is what Sasuke had to deal with.

An annoying girl who he was constantly worried about.

An annoying girl who was always trying to decorate his side of the room.

An annoying girl who had a habit of worrying too much.

An annoying girl who he kept his arms around at night.

Sasuke didn't mind.

* * *

"Oh come on Sakura! Everyone knows it except for him!" Ino said a little bit too loud, which earned a sharp "shh" sound from Sakura.

"There's nothing go on between us. We're just friends and he saved my life. We're close is all", she told Ino. But, even as Sakura spoke she knew the words were false. She wasn't in love with him. She knew that...but she cared...she cared a whole lot more than she should. She didn't deserve a friend like Sasuke. She didn't deserve someone to care and take care of her like he had been. Sakura had never had someone in her life to care for her after her mother died. She didn't have a family friend, or an aunt, or a grandmother. She was always taking care of herself and doing things on her own. That's how she had grown up. She had raised herself to survive. Her surroundings and life had caused her to fight, literally, for her own survival. "Sasuke is…."

"Hot? Head over heels for you? Caring and protective?" Ino suggested.

"...Now isn't the best time for a relationship Ino."

"Not the best time? And when will the best time be Sakura? You were nearly killed and he made sure you stayed alive. Hell, he didn't let anyone in to see you at the hospital unless it was one of us!"

Sakura knew she was right, but being Sakura...she was too damn stubborn to admit it.

"Ino..please" she begged slightly as she took another sip of her coffee. She looked outside the cafe they were in and sighed a bit. This last week had been nothing but miserable weather. Rain, dampness, and cold. Everything she hated. There were raindrops on the window and Sakura brought her finger up slowly before placing it on the window. Her delicate finger drew shapes as she droned out Ino's words. Right now she was thinking about how odd it was that Konoha could have such bad weather for such a long period of time and how she had so many finals to study for, and how many calories were in the coffee she was drinking and how long she'd have to run at the gym to burn it off and-

"Sakura! Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura's head snapped back to the blonde sitting across from her before she sighed.

"Listen Ino, I gotta go. I have finals to study for and still need time to go to the gym. We can talk more about this later alright?"

Sakura ignored her complaints and her constant reminders of Sasuke's feelings.

Feelings? What feelings? And for her? Not likely.

Because who could ever love a girl who is broken and so self conscious?

Who is like a crumpled up piece of paper and no matter how hard you try to flatten the piece of paper back out, it will still never look like it did before.

She was too far gone.

Too broken.

And well...She was Sakura.

* * *

Where was she? Where the hell was that pink headed twat? She was usually home long before now and Sasuke hadn't heard anything from her. No texts. No calls. Nothing.

Why was he so worried? He didn't know. He blamed it on the fact that she was almost incapable of standing a chance against any guy who approached her.

Or the fact that she didn't pay attention to her surrounding and like a careless fool, didn't stay alert when walking home from her classes or anywhere else for that matter.

He had called Naruto who hadn't heard anything for her either .

He had called Hinata. Still nothing.

He had called Shikamaru. Nope, no news there either.

No one had fucking heard from her.

It wasn't until he had called Ino did he get some news.

"Wait you mean she still isn't home? We had lunch at the cafe down the street earlier and she said she was going to study for finals and maybe head for the gym. I haven't seen her-"

Sasuke didn't wait to listen to the rest of Ino's story before hung on his cell phone and he had his shoes on and was quickly making his way to the library. He cursed lightly to himself. She had gone with Ino almost 8 hours ago, there was no telling what Sakura was doing now or if she was even safe.

Pushing past the doors to the library, he ignored the looks he got from the other students. He looked around before going into the furthest part of the library. Sakura liked to be secluded when it came to studying, which is why she chose the most secluded area in the library where she was always surrounded by tall book shelves that practically closed her in except for the small entryway.

God was he pissed at her. Didn't she understand that with the circumstances that were following her life that whenever she was gone for long periods of time, he imagined the worse? Why didn't she get that? When he saw her he swore he was actually going to try to knock some sense into her head with a text book.

What he found though made his anger disappear and tilt his head to the side as he sighed.

Pink hair was in a loose bun on top of her head and her arms were crossed resting on her rather large text book, her head laying it's side on her arms.

Idiot must have fallen asleep.

He took her in as he stared at her. Despite being a asleep it was clear to see she was in distress. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her small hands were clenched.

"Sakura"

He said her name softly but firmly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Her reaction made him frown slightly. She had shot up into an upright position and her head snapped to look up at him. He registered the emotions in her eyes. Fear came first, then confusion, then realization, and finally relaxation.

"Sasuke…Oh God what time is it?" she said frantically as she began closing her book and looking down at her watch. It wasn't until Sasuke put his hand over the one that kept her book close did she stop and look up at him.

"It's nine o'clock" he told her. Sasuke knew he couldn't be mad at her. She was studying so much for finals, going to so many classes, going to the gym, running around campus...it was crazy how she hadn't fallen over like a dead fish yet.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry. I meant to call but I just got so caught up in studying and.."

Sasuke watched her as she babbled on over how foolish she was before he sighed and grabbed her back pack from her shoulders and began leading her out of the small room.

"You're pushing yourself too much...You need to rest, and I don't mean in the library. Keep your phone on too instead of silent, I had no idea where you were and you weren't answer any of my phone calls."

Sasuke hadn't meant to sound so harsh...he had just been so worried. He wore an annoyed look as he continued to lecture her about being more careful and reminding her about the perverts that were out there. He wanted to bring up how easily she could get attacked again, but that was something he didn't like to think about and he wanted to keep Sakura as far away from those thoughts as possible.

It was when he felt her hand grab his upper arm lightly and her voice, still clouded with sleep, reach his ears. "Sasuke I'm okay." she told him. "Really, I just fell asleep studying, nothing happened. Let's just get back to the dorm okay?"

Her voice was soft and it was almost as if she was trying to calm him down.

Sasuke took a deep breath before nodding. She was okay. She wasn't in any danger and she wasn't harmed.

"yeah..let's just get back." her agree as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer as they stepped outside the library, cool air hitting the two as they ventured back to their dorm.

* * *

The two had fallen into a comfortable silence as they approached their dorm. Sakura had felt slightly guilty for what she had put Sasuke through. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and she had meant to call him. But she knew what he was thinking. She knew he had been worried about her safety just like she worried about it every day. She could see it in the way he looked down at her and she was able to hear it in his voice even though he tried to hide it. She knew.

"you've been awful quiet since we've gotten back."

Sasuke's voice rang her out of her thoughts and she looked at him from her bed and shrugged a bit. She should have known better because his eyes narrowed slightly and her turned his body so his feet were touching the ground as her look at her from his bed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"nothing," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"ofcourse"

"Are you lying?"

"ofcourse."

She was on her feet the same time he was. She was going to go hide herself in the bathroom but he was too fast and had her wrist in his large hand so she couldn't go anywhere even if she tried.

"Tell me" he insisted and obviously ticked off by her response. "Don't try to keep secrets from me. Don't try to hide from me either...Why do you do that? Why do you try to hide?"

Sakura couldn't help but be take back by his question and she stared at him before she suddenly yanked her arm out of his grip, surprising the both of them.

"What do you want from me Sasuke? What do you want from me? You're always there for me, you're always looking out for me. I don't get it! I don't get why you do what you do? Why you constantly check on me, why you would just drop what you're doing to come help me? I'm going to hurt you eventually! Look at me Sasuke! Look at who I am. Look at what I've come from. Only a few months ago were you saving my life because my own father is trying to what, I don't know, kill me I guess! I'm Sakura, Sasuke. There's nothing normal about me and you shouldn't even be near me," Sakura had said suddenly. She hadn't meant to yell at him, and she realized what she had done before she took a deep breath and let it out before shaking her head and looking down.

"I'm not hiding Sasuke...and even if I was, It wouldn't be from you. I would hide from a lot of things, but never from you Sasuke.. I would never hide from you." she told him in a voice that was just above a whisper.

Her heart was pounding against her chest and she couldn't look up at him. She felt his hand come up to grab her chin lightly and pull her face up so she would look at him. Green emerald eyes met dark onyx eyes and she felt her throat tighten.

He had let out a low, short chuckle and he shook his head at her.

"Do you really not get it by now?"

* * *

OKAY!

Chapter 9 is officially up. So sorry It took so long, please forgive me. I've had some serious writer's block...like really bad. I mean hello, I haven't uploaded since summer and I've been trying to think of a good plot to go along with. I had an original one, but i lost interest in it. So i'm trying something new. This will be a longer story. I'm also very busy so new posts will be slow until i'm on break, BUT not as long as last time.

I promise!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. I want to know what you guys think. Feel free to give off some ideas on what you would like to see happen.

What do you think Sasuke is going to say hm?

What do you think Sakura will do?

PLEASE REVIEW!

xoxo


	10. Tidal Wave

_**"I am above the weakness of seeking to establish a sequence of cause and effect, between the disaster and the atrocity" -Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

She was sure she would pass out from their close proximity. Each of his hands, the one on her chin and the other around her wrist, radiated heat and she felt the warmth spreading throughout her body...she blamed the blush spreading on her cheeks on the heat as well. The silence was so thick between them she didn't know what to say. Did she really not get what by now? All she could feel was his cool breath fanning across her cheeks, and the look that he gave her was unrecognizable. She felt almost suffocated by it, but she could not tear her gaze away from his smoldering one.

She opened her mouth to speak, but his words cut her off.

"I hated you. I hated you the very second I saw you. You and your stupid pink hair and that stupid way you smile at everyone I hate the way you looked at me, at Naruto, at everyone! You constantly look for a way to please everyone and you always lied."

Sakura felt her heart break even further than it already had been. "What..Sasuke.." Again he cut her off and his gaze on her seemed to intensify.

"I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't focus in class, I couldn't focus at work. I _still _can't focus Sakura. You're everywhere at once, no matter where I looked. I thought that maybe if I just kept my distance from you then maybe, just maybe, I could get you to leave me alone."

That was when Sakura started to yank herself away from him, but his grip on her kept her in place. "Would you just let me go already?" she snapped as her eyes blurred with tears. "If you hate me so much then why the hell don't you just let me leave huh? If that's the case then fine, I'll get out of your way and I can assure you that you won't have to worry about me again." Her words were laced with anger, but behind them had so much hurt.

"Let me finish dammit," Sasuke spoke as he hands moved to hold her arms firmly. "You kept showing up Sakura. I could see you, I could see through you. Since that stupid party where you had to go get hit on by that asshole. I could see through those stupid lies of your and those fake smiles you gave people. I saw you even when you tried to hide. I didn't expect to find out what I did just like I didn't expect to find you covered in blood that night." At this, Sakura flinched and she registered the feeling in her heart as pain. She told him to stop but his words only continued. "I have never felt such fear in my life Sakura and I can't even begin to explain why that was. And god Sakura you were so broken, so hurt. Since the day I met you, you seemed to sure and fearless. Then I saw you then and I felt my own heart break. I want to protect you, I want to help you, I want to be there for you because you can't seem to do it on your own. You don't pay attention, you say hi to strangers, you walk alone places, and you fall asleep in the library for God's sake. You have caused me so much trouble, but dammit Sakura the second I saw you I was drawn to you. You passed out in my fucking arms at the party. I kissed you and Sakura I've wanted to do that to you everyday since."

At this point Sakura had stopped struggling against his hold. Her green eyes were widening by every word he spoke. His face had grown closer to hers and she thought her heart was going to beat right through her chest. "Sasuke?"

"You are so...annoying."

Anger flashed across her emerald orbs and she grit her teeth. "Yes, you've made that abundantly clear!"

That was the last thing she had said before his lips crushed against hers, his hands pulling her own body closer to his. It had taken her by surprise, but at the same she had almost expected this when his face had started inching closer to hers. It had taken her body a few moments to shake off it's initial shock before it reacted to his kiss and it wasn't exactly in the most nicest way. Her hand had shot out to contact with his face before she had even realized what she was doing. Sasuke's head snapped to the side and his wide dark eyes matched the wide eyed look she held. Sakura looked down before shaking her head.

"You don't want to do this." she spoke. "This" meaning kissing her, meaning getting involved with her.

"Tch. Dammit Sakura. Stop telling me what I want and don't want." he replied in a firm voice.

"I'm not good Sasuke!" she finally cried out, receiving a surprised look from the raven haired man. " You've seen where I've come from! You know what I've went through, you've seen me on the verge of death! You don't need that!"

"I am so sick of you trying to avoid this Sakura. Stop pushing me away like this, haven't you learned by now I'm not going anywhere? Stop denying that there is nothing going on between us, because there is. Whatever it is, I don't want it to end. We'll do this your way. However slow or fast or weird you want to do this, we'll do it your way."

"Stop settling for me!" she said abruptly, cutting him off.

His onyx eyes stared into hers and he let out that same breathy laugh he had only minutes ago. Had it really only been minutes? It felt like a century had passed since she had took off to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Oh Sakura...so quick to put yourself down...this is not settling.."

One...Two...Three.

Their lips met in a tidal wave of emotion and Sakura's hands moved up to the base of his neck as his traveled to her lips to pull her closer. Never...never had she ever felt so wanted and cared for. Never had she ever felt even a tiny bit important. This kiss isn't gentle, but it's not necessarily rough either. It's passionate, yearning, wanting, needing. It's raw.

Sasuke couldn't handle it had slapped him! How stupid could this girl be? How could she look in the mirror and not see what everyone else sees? What their friends see? What he sees? Settle? How could she even begin to think something like that? God he was driving her mad. He knows she's attracted to him and whether her feelings go to the same depths as his is a toss up. She's screwed up. She's been beaten not only physically, but mentally, so many times that her insecurities had become so present, they consume her.

Sasuke sees that.

He sees the look in her eyes when she wages an internal battle with herself because he sees it right now. He sees how unsure she is about this and of herself.

And that pisses Sasuke right off.

It pisses him right off because it's not an ex boyfriend that is tormenting Sakura; someone that he could tell to fuck off. It's not something he can touch with his hands and choke out. It's her own self and her own mind that it causing her so much hurt. All because of that one person. Her father who he swears he will kill if he ever gets the chance.

And right now, his lips are on hers because he realizes that no matter what he says she's just going to keep arguing because she's so damn stubborn. He's kissing her because he's drawn to her. He's kissing her because he wants to and because she's so annoying.

He guides her to her bed and pushes her lightly onto it as their lips move together. She tastes of coffee and sweetness and it's intoxicating to him. She is intoxicating. Sasuke wishes that he could show her what he sees in her, but hell, even he can't voice how beautiful she is to him. All her flaws and her imperfections and her brokenness. He can't tell her how fucking beautiful that is to him because finally...finally...he sees the true her and he sees himself when he looks at her. He sees the anger and he sees the hurt, but he also sees the potential that he knows she sees too.

He could feel her small hands gripping the front of his black T-shirt as one of his own hands rest against the nape of her neck and his thumb brushing against her cheek. After letting his tongue brush lightly across her lips, he's excited that she let him in. It was a symbol of their own relationship. He was being patient with her and she was determined to try harder to let herself become more than a brick wall that shut the world out. Their hands are all over each other and soon their lungs were dying for oxygen and they had to break apart. Breathlessly he looked down at the girl under him; this extravagantly simple girl that managed to take his breath away and cause him to second guess everything. He notices that her cheeks are painted pale pink and her lips are almost swollen from their heated kiss. He knows this is new to her, and though the act of kissing a girl isn't new for him, the act of kissing a girl her truly cares about is.

Sasuke presses his lips against her neck softly. "Do you understand it now Sakura?" he asks against her skin before pulling back for his onyx eyes to meet hers. "I'm not just your friend."

He innerly smirked at the reaction on her face. Shocked but not to the point where she was uncomfortable. "no...no you're not."

They fell asleep together that night, just like any other night really. Except this time, there was no nightmares and there was no uncertainty in his mind. Sasuke Uchiha cared greatly for the sleeping pinkette in his arms.

He wouldn't say it out loud, only because his mind wouldn't let him and maybe even his own doubts, but Sasuke Uchiha was

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

hard.

* * *

Sakura walked around campus like a love struck school girl the next day and the days after that. Her classes had been cancelled and they were all meeting up in front of the KU library by the fountain due to an text the read, "Meeting. Now. ASAP. see you all at the quad -Naruto"

"Well where the hell is the dobe?" Sasuke muttered as he sat next to Sakura on the edge of the fountain. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru all stood around them as well.

"What a drag. He made it sound like something detrimental was happening." Shikamaru piped up, his arms crossed in annoyance. Neji scoffed and shook his head as a smirk came to cross his lips, "He probably needs money for ramen."

This earned a laugh from all the young adults sitting around. Soon the hyperactive blonde had showed up waving his arms excitedly, yelling incomprehensible words. They were all on edge waiting for him to release devastating news.

"Classes are cancelled! We're going to the beach!"

Everyone visibly sweat dropped.

But, after exchanging a few glances and a couple hits on the head for Naruto, the group eagerly began to nod and agree to his idea.

"The beach would be so fun!," the blonde female of the group finally said with an eager smile. "Come on it would be so much fun. It's friday, we could even make a weekend out of it. What do you say forehead?"

Sakura hadn't realized she hadn't spoke anything since the idea was brought up. She hadn't been the beach in such a long time. The last time she had remembered going was...well was when her mom was alive. Naruto had even gone with her. Her mother….

"_Come on honey, stay with me I don't want you running off anywhere!"_

_A little girl with bright pink hair and even brighter green eyes looked toward the direction the call had come from. Her little legs took off toward her mother and grabbed the older woman's hand. _

"_Sorry mommy, I was looking at the shells."_

_Placing a kiss on the young girl's head, her mother smiled. "I like them too...When dad's asleep we can wake up early and go pick some up to bring home. How does that sound?"_

_A childish squeal left the young pinkette's mouth as she hopped up and down._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eat up."_

_Arms crossed and shaking her head with a stubborn pout. "no."_

"_Okay, one more bite and then we can go get those sea shells hm?"_

_A look of contemplation crossed the little girl's features before she quickly took a bite of her breakfast, a wide grin spreading across her lips as her mother….her stunningly beautiful mother...smiles and kissed her forehead._

_The front door to their temporary home slammed open, causing both Sakura and Mibuki Haruno to jump. A picture that had been hanging on the wall easily fell and shattered on the floor, glass spreading out in different directions. _

"_Hizashi…"_

"_Daddy?"_

_A drunken Hizashi Haruno stumbled in. He had left late last night without any indication as to where he was going. Sakura had cried to her mom, clearly worried about where her own father's whereabouts were and why he wasn't there to tuck her in._

"Dammit Mibuki, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sakura can you please go to your room, Mommy will be in there to get you soon."

Pink eyebrows furrowed, "But, mommy…"

"Listen to your mother Sakura."

Moments later, four year old Sakura Haruno had her back pressed against the wooden door to her bedroom. It was very quiet, but soon all that could be heard was the sound of yelling and her gentle yet pleading voice.

"Forehead?"

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura looked up to see the young adults in front of her giving her looks of concern. "Oh. Sorry, the beach...yeah Ino the beach sounds fun," she answered giving Ino a smile. Sakura could subconsciously feel Sasuke's hand on her shoulder tighten a bit. Glancing up at him she could see the unspoken question in his eyes. _Are you alright? _The smile she had been sending to Ino was now sent to the raven haired man beside her. _Of course I am._

She had seen Sasuke's mouth open to speak, but it was cut off.

"Well then it's settled!" It had been Naruto. Saved by the bell.

"We can leave today. Hinata's family has a beach house, we can shop for food when we get there, and come back sunday night!"

It was decided because even if they had a logical argument as to why they couldn't go, Naruto would have just came up with a not so logical reason why they had to go.

* * *

"Did you pack your bathing suit?"

Sasuke heard her voice come from the bathroom where he assumed she was packing her toiletries although, he was sure she would forget something. She always did...another trait he found amusing. He had noticed her demeanor change during the meeting with their friends, but by the time they had gotten back to the dorm, she had returned to her normal self. He had decided best to not ask what was bothering her in hopes that sooner or later, she would tell him.

Zipping up his suitcase and setting it down by their door, he walked up behind her in the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. Some days he was scared that she would break beneath his hold. Thankfully, he noticed she had been looking healthier than a few months ago, even a few weeks ago. She wasn't so pale, the dark bags under her eyes were always so apparent, her weight was healthy, and she was smiling more. God, that smile…

His eyes met hers in the mirror and he could see the confusion in her eyes at his silence. She was always so readable. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Everything is packed and ready to go, but the question is are you?" There was more to the question and he knew that she was aware of the underlying meaning behind it. He didn't want to push her though. It had taken so long and so much for them to finally get to where they were and to finally start opening up, he couldn't risk pushing her away.

He refused to let her push him away.

In response, she shifted to turn around and look up at him and pressed her lips to his softly and carefully. When she pulled back, he recognized a soft smile.

"Let's go."

* * *

SO I haven't posted in what...a year? My apologies my dear readers. Now that school is out though, I can take the time to write more. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and what you want to happen or you would like to see happen. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. oh and please, excuse the spelling errors. It's about 4am and I haven't sleep in the last two days. Thank you guys for being patient!

xoxo- DancingWithWolvesXx


End file.
